


The Sixth Floor of the Sky

by aquietdin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Ottoman Empire AU, Prince Yosuke, Turkish Fantasy AU, background Yukiko/Chie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquietdin/pseuds/aquietdin
Summary: He should be happy. Today was his wedding day. All his friends and family were here, smiling merrily. But all he could feel was panic.[An Ottoman Empire inspired fantasy AU in which Prince Yosuke is suddenly married to a man he's never met.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's one I've been sitting on for a while. I'm trying to use historically accurate references, but I'm altering them in places to make it more of a fantasy. Many thanks to the wonderful MaskedHero for being my beta reader and idea sounding board!

Had he not been so preoccupied with his larger circumstances, Yosuke probably would have been enjoying himself.

The audience chamber had been lavishly decorated, lined with tall vases filled with lenten roses. The walls were adorned with finely embroidered fabrics, gold tassels, bells and hanging coins. Fine rugs that were strewn with flowers, and a room filled with people dressed in silks and jewelry that sparkled. A banquet of food was waiting in the next room, as well as musicians and dancers, the finest in the capital. It would have been the party of the year, if it weren't for the veil to his right and the figure on the other side.

Resisting the urge to pick at his red silk kaftan robe, Yosuke swallowed his unease. He should be happy. Today was his wedding day. All his friends and family were here, smiling merrily. But all he could feel was panic.

  
_"You make it sound like a punishment," Chie had said to him a few days prior, watching the sunset from the palace tower. "You're getting married, not being thrown in the dungeon."_

_"Getting married to a man," Yosuke ground out._

_"So?" Chie stretched her legs and leaned back on her arms. "Men marry men all the time."_

_Sighing, Yosuke hugged his knees and counted the clouds. "Yeah, when it's their choice. I don't know if I even like men." On the river in the distance, a large cargo ship raised its sails. "I've never even met him," he lamented. "What if he's awful? Or we don't get along? I can only have one spouse, since Grandfather put an end to the old harems."_

_Chie only shrugged. "You'd have the same risks with anyone. I mean..." she gestured with her hand. "You're almost twenty. Most people assumed you'd be married off years ago."_

_Yosuke hugged his knees tighter. "I just wish I'd had more warning. When I woke up yesterday, everything was fine. By lunch I was being fitted for wedding robes."_

_"What did you expect?" Chie sounded sympathetic despite the harsh truth to her words. "You're a prince. You should've known you wouldn't have much choice in who you married."_

_He didn't really have a response. She was right, and he would be wed at the end of the week. And the only thing he knew about his future husband was his name: Yu._

  
He was trying to pay attention to what the Vizier was saying, but Yosuke's heart was thudding in his ears loud enough to drown out the music, drums, and prayers.

He almost missed his cue to stand, rising from his chair on trembling knees. Yosuke turned to face the veil, a sheet of red silk embroidered and dotted with shimmering beads. He could see the outline of the man on the other side - the man he was marrying - cast on the cloth from the lanterns that lined the hall. He held his breath.

The prayer was finished, and the veil fell to the floor.

It was sort of like looking out a window from a dark room. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, not knowing where to look, overwhelmed. Eventually Yosuke managed to focus on a pair of eyes, almond shaped, an odd stone gray that were surrounded by thick lashes.

Next he noticed the hair, the same color as the eyes, then the rest of the face. A gently sloping nose, petite mouth, long neck. Dressed in elegant whites and blues, his wedding kaftan shimmering with pearly beads and silver jewels in swirling hyacinth patterns. Strings of sparkling white and blue gems adorned his head in a lustrous crown, his head just a touch taller than Yosuke, with skin that was clear and fair.

 _At least he's handsome,_ some far-off part of Yosuke's brain mused.

His shoulder was gently nudged. Yosuke jolted, realizing he'd missed the signal, and raised his hands, palms up. A pair of hands were placed over his, painted with delicate henna and shaking slightly, damp and clammy. It seemed Yu was just as nerve-wracked as Yosuke, and the thought brought him a tiny bit of comfort as their joined hands were covered in cloth.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, save the trembling fingers that Yosuke held.

The reception was a welcome distraction from his nerves. The music was loud and the cheering was louder as his extended family laughed and clapped. Yosuke quickly drank a glass of wine to calm himself. Yu did the same, sipping from the cushion next to Yosuke where he sat. He tried to eat but found his appetite lacking, despite the incredible spread of lamb, manti dumplings, and baklava, as well as at least a hundred other items, enough food for half the city. Even his favorite rice pudding wasn't tempting him, or the sight of Rise, the most famous dancer in the empire, personally pouring him another glass of wine.

Yosuke glanced at his bridegroom and found him in a similar state. A half eaten piece of pide bread with honey rested on a nearby plate, the rest of the surrounding food untouched. Yu was mostly staring at the floor, occasionally glancing out at the crowd. Following his gaze, Yosuke scanned the faces around him, but recognized them all. Did Yu not have any family in attendance...?

He had attended weddings before, those of his cousins and the sons of important dignitaries. Many of the marriages were arranged, but he could recall the way the bride and groom would look at each other, hesitant but still smiling, as if they were excited to have a future together. There was happiness in the air. Those weddings hadn't felt anything like this. An oppressive, stifling silence had settled over Yosuke and Yu, and he didn't have the slightest idea how to breach it.

As the sun set, more announcements were made, and the newlyweds were presented with documents. Yosuke scrawled his name on the marriage papers, handing the quill to Yu. His husband's signature was smooth and elegant next to his. The paper was stamped and rolled up, tucked away inside a chest.

It was time for the prince and his bridegroom to retreat to their bedchambers, and Yosuke's stomach bottomed out. The walk there was beyond tense, every footstep echoing as Yu walked at his side, followed by a few attendants. The party continued without them.

His own chambers were a welcome sight. At least they were until Yosuke's attendants moved to help them both out of their decorative overcoats before bowing and showing themselves out.

The door clicked shut, and it might have been the loudest thing Yosuke had ever heard.

Yu was examining the room, it seemed, his gaze never staying in one place for long. He was avoiding looking in Yosuke's direction, his hands clenched at his sides.

Suddenly overcome with weariness, Yosuke took to the arduous task of removing the copious layers of jewelry he'd been saddled with. So many bracelets and necklaces, ear cuffs and chained rings, the ruby studded coronet he so rarely wore. They made a little pile on the bureau, gold and red. A few clinking sounds from behind him, and Yosuke turned to see Yu doing the same, setting his silver and pearl jewels in a porcelain dish on a table.

Feeling twenty pounds lighter without all that gold, Yosuke shuffled to one side of his bed. He just wanted to sleep. Possibly for days.

He looked up to find Yu standing at the other side of the bed, wringing his hands and staring at the sheets. He looked terrified, gnawing on his bottom lip. The realization hit Yosuke: It was their wedding night, and Yu was probably expecting to be bedded by his spouse. He was trembling, tugging at the white silk of his sleeve.

It was terrible and pitiful and Youske couldn't help but feel guilt.

"I'm-" Yosuke's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm very tired. I'd like to just... get some sleep."

Yu looked visibly relieved, the taut line of his shoulders sagging a bit. "...Yes, that's..." He looked around nervously. "I'm tired as well."

As he pulled the sheets back, Yosuke realized that it was the first time he'd heard his new husband's voice. It was soft and meek, not unpleasant. It was too much to think about at the moment, when his head was beginning to throb. Yosuke peeled out of his shoes and one more layer of robes, leaving him in only a single shirt and pants, before slipping into the bed.

Hesitantly, Yu followed. The large, opulent mattress left a great deal of space between them; still, Yosuke crowded himself to one side as much as he could, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Goodnight," he heard Yu whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I'm looking at around 10 chapters. Thanks for reading :D

The morning bells were what awoke him, instead of Teddie or one of his servants. They chimed in the distance, nine times. Or was it ten? His brain was too clouded, a steady tempo thumping under his temples.

Yosuke sat up, rubbing his eyes. Why had he been allowed to sleep so late? The chill of spring still hung in the morning air and he folded his arms, pulling the blankets aside and reaching for the robe at the end of the bed. Yanking it on and stuffing his bare feet into a pair of slippers, Yosuke shuffled his way to the bath to relieve himself and wash his face.

As he walked back to his chamber, there was a nagging in his mind, a tiny tug that told him he'd forgotten something important. He was absolutely famished, feeling like he hadn't eaten in days. He'd need to get some food, then he could check in with his adviser about --

His thoughts cut off abruptly as he pushed aside the curtain that separated his bedchamber. Sitting up in his bed was a man, his shirt rumpled from sleep, disheveled gray hair and wide eyes staring as he clutched at the blankets.

It took Yosuke several seconds to call up the information from his muddled mind. _That's right. I was married yesterday._

"Good morning," he forced himself to say, willing his voice not to waver.

Yu seemed startled, taking a moment to respond. "Yes, good morning."

Yosuke stood in the entry, one hand still poised on the curtain. What should he even say? Yu began shuffling out of the bed, rubbing his arms against the cool air as he reached for the kaftan he'd shed the night before.

Reality began to settle in Yosuke's stomach: This would be his life now. Waking up next to this man he didn't know, sharing his space, his possessions. Would it always be this awkward?

"My lord?"

Yosuke snapped out of his reverie, one hand still clutching the bedchamber curtain. Yu was standing before him, somehow managing to look poised despite his ruffled hair and sleep-heavy eyes. He had his arms at his sides, stiff as he asked in a small voice: "Where is the bath?"

"Oh. Uh." His feet were like lead weights, but Yosuke managed to turn and point to the far end of the chamber. "Through there, there's a hallway on the left. It's at the end."

Yu bowed his head slightly and walked past, nearly silently, disappearing around a corner. Yosuke put a hand to his chest and heaved a deep sigh. He would have to get used to this eventually.

Opening his door, he found his usual servant in the hallway. "Bring breakfast," he ordered softly, then added, "for two." The handmaid bowed and walked down the hall. Yosuke returned to the living area and sat on one of the low cushions and ran a hand through his hair. Even his meals were going to change. Did this mean he had to alter his entire schedule? How much time would he be expected to spend with his husband? His stomach growled loudly just as three taps sounded at the door.

Yosuke called out and a pair of servants entered, carrying trays of cheese, olives, jam and honey, breads and eggs, as well as a large silver pot and two cups. He thanked them as they left, then poured a cup of black tea and served himself a few tidbits. His appetite may have been gone, but his gnawing hunger was too strong to ignore.

With a shuffling of leather slippers Yu returned, looking more put-together, his hair smooth and eyes alert. He walked to the sitting area where Yosuke nervously gestured at the cushion across the tray.

There was several tense seconds once Yu sat. Yosuke remembered himself and poured another cup of tea for Yu, who took it with trembling hands - his fingers still laced with floral patterns. It would be weeks before the ink wore off.

Yu sipped his tea as Yosuke forced himself to swallow his egg. He knew Yu must have been just as starved as he was, neither of them ate the previous night.

"Please, eat," Yosuke said, trying not to sound forceful. "You must be hungry."

Hesitantly, Yu set down his cup and took a piece of bread. Scanning the tray, he reached for the dish of lemon curd, smearing a bit on the bread before taking a bite. Yosuke watched him, every movement Yu made seemed carefully calculated, on guard. Like he expected to be attacked. Yosuke swallowed his olives along with a tang of guilt.

"I have many duties to attend to," he explained. "I won't be around much during the day."

Yu nodded, adding a bit of cheese to his plate. Yosuke's tongue clicked in his mouth as he went on. "The palace is your home now. Explore it as you like. If you get lost, a servant can guide you."

He was met with more silence as Yu drank his tea. The nervousness he'd felt yesterday was creeping in, and his first impulse was to stave it off with conversation. But it was as if he was speaking to a wall. He sighed, setting down his plate.

"I'm sorry," The voice that spoke was so quiet, tiny. "I don't mean to be so..."

Yosuke's head snapped up. He'd heard Yu speak so little, and he couldn't tell if it was from apprehension, or if he was just the quiet sort. Perhaps both.

"This marriage was put upon me very suddenly," Yu continued. "I... have not had time to adjust."

Yosuke almost wanted to laugh. He and Yu had been thrust into this union, like it was some grand joke being played on the both of them. It did make him feel a bit better, to know he wasn't alone in this situation.

"It was the same for me," Yosuke said, rubbing at the back of his neck, which felt increasingly warm.

"Perhaps we should take this slowly?" Yu proposed, his voice unsteady.

Nodding, Yosuke let himself relax as some of the tension ebbed. "Yes, that seems like a good idea. One day at a time?"

The corners of Yu's mouth quirked up in what may have been a tiny smile. "I think that would be fine."

They finished breakfast in a significantly less awkward silence. Yosuke went to dress for the day in the privacy of the bath, not comfortable enough to disrobe in front of Yu. He left his husband in his - their - chambers, to seek out his advisers, with only a small amount of hesitation in his steps.

\-----

Normality seemed to return to Yosuke's life within a few hours. He met with Adachi, the royal Vizier, to discuss plans for the third battalion. In a few months they would be placed under Yosuke's command, and he needed to be ready to lead them. After that, it was to the scholars for his daily studies in mathematics, geography, and literature.

He had more trouble than usual focusing on the lessons. His instructors seemed more lenient and relaxed, and Yosuke was fairly sure they had drunk their share at the wedding reception the night before.

As he ate lunch in the eastern garden veranda, Teddie dashed up to him, and Yosuke barely had time to set down his coffee before he was nearly tackled.

"Yosuke!" his brother cried, finally letting go to sit on the cushions beside him. "I didn't get to talk to you at the wedding! You looked so handsome!"

His cheeks warmed at the compliment, though he still made a point to pull the dish of tomatoes and lentils closer. "Thanks, Ted. Sorry I missed you, it was... uh, hectic."

"But it was fun!" Teddie danced in his seat. "The party went on until the sun was almost up. I was asleep until just now!"

Rolling his eyes, Yosuke changed his mind about protecting his food pushed his dish in his brother's direction. "You shouldn't sleep all day, Ted. You have lessons, I bet your tutors weren't too pleased."

"But the lessons are so boring now," the younger prince whined, scooping a pile of food into a spoon. "It's all military and government stuff."

Yosuke served another cup of coffee for Teddie, shaking his head. He added a dollop of honey, a habit that had gained him accusations of coddling his brother. But Ted was still so innocent and naive, even though he was only a few years younger. Yosuke had always protected him, and saw no reason to stop now.

"So," Teddie's eyebrows waggled. "How was it last night?"

He nearly spat out his coffee, erasing the words 'naive' and 'innocent' from his mind. "Ted!" Yosuke cried, coughing into his hand. "Wha - that's none of your business!"

But his brother only clasped his hands and leaned closer. "Ooh, was it good then? You should be gentle with him. He's so beautiful, I bet he's delicate!"

"Th-that's..." Yosuke could feel his face gain heat. Even he could admit, objectively, that yes, Yu was quite attractive, almost in a fairy tale sort of way, with his silvery hair and eyes. But he was also a complete stranger. A stranger to whom Yosuke was now bound for life.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ted," Yosuke frowned, taking a lemon-almond cake from one of the trays.

Yosuke returned to his chambers that night to find Yu at one of the windows, staring out at the city. He said very little as Yosuke left to bathe, or when he returned, slipping into opposite sides of the bed.

\-----

The next day was more of the same, and the day after. Yu spoke so little that it put Yosuke on edge, afraid to offend or frighten him. His husband seemed to be almost a victim in the matter. Or a prisoner. But that would make Yosuke his jailer, and the prince didn't have the slightest idea how to even begin remedying the situation.

As twilight of the fourth day approached, the ease and normalcy that Yosuke's days had been filled with was once again slipping away with each step he made towards his chambers. Yu would be there, a reminder that his life was changed forever, and he didn't yet know if that change was for good or ill.

He drew in a steadying breath before opening his chamber door. Once inside, he found Yu in the sitting area, gracefully poised on a low chair, hands folded in his lap. On the table next to him was a carafe of wine and several small dishes of food; hummus and flatbread, stuffed peppers, and melon slices. Yu bowed in greeting, albeit stiff and formal, as Yosuke sat in the opposite chair.

"Good evening," Yu spoke as he took up the carafe and filled the two goblets with wine, Yosuke's first, his movements graceful and practiced. There was a small, polite smile on his face. "Shall I call for dinner?"

Yosuke stared at him. There was apparently no sign of the timid young man that awoke in his bed the first few mornings, cowering at breakfast. Yu seemed to have gained a fair amount of confidence in less than a week, a feat Yosuke couldn't claim.

"Oh. Uh." Yosuke fidgeted, took a sip of his wine. "Yes, that would be alright."

Yu rose from his seat in one fluid sweep, and went for the door, and returned before Yosuke had time to ponder the change any further.

Dinner seemed peaceful enough. It was nice to see Yu wearing an expression of something other than apprehension for once, and as strange as it was, it put Yosuke at ease. Perhaps Yu had finally begun to adjust - even if Yosuke hadn't.

He took extra time to soak in his bath that night, letting the warm water drain the day from his body. Yu was waiting in their bedchamber when he returned, standing next to the bed, already dressed in his night clothes. Yosuke yawned and turned down the sheets on his side, sliding under them as Yu did the same.

"Goodnight, my lord," Yu said quietly as he settled. Yosuke hummed a response, already drifting off.

\-----

The routine settled, and after another week or two, Yosuke became accustomed to Yu's presence in his life. A single trunk of Yu's belongings were delivered, mostly clothing, simple and understated cotton garments in whites, greens and blues. He took to wearing them instead of his royal attire, or at least he was when Yosuke saw him. And truthfully, he saw little of his husband except in the mornings and evenings. He wasn't sure if there was more he should be doing, or expecting Yu to do, or if one of them should be initiating something. Yosuke didn't have the slightest idea what it meant to be a husband beyond what childhood books had told him: _be kind to, provide for, and honor your spouse._ And he figured he was doing at least that much.

It wasn't until Chie joined him for lunch on an overcast afternoon that he began to second guess himself.

"So?" She asked, serving herself another slice of lamb. "How is married life?"

Yosuke could only shrug as he chewed his bread. "It's... alright?"

Chie frowned, setting her plate aside. "Well, is it good or bad?"

"I don't know," he answered, his brow knotting. "It's not really anything. He's just... there now."

"Oh for pity's sake." Chie shifted on the cushions so she could loom over him. "That's all you can say about it? You've been married for a _month,_ Yosuke."

"And?"

"And," Chie waved a pepper stem in his face. "He's your husband, he's part of your life. You should at least get to know him."

Blinking, her words sank in, and Yosuke knew she was right. He didn't actually know Yu at all; not his habits, or what he took joy in, or even his favorite food. He did seem to be an agreeable man, but Yosuke didn't know how sincere his temperament really was. He could very well just be going through a set of motions prescribed for the consort of the prince. Perhaps simply being kind to him wasn't enough.

He was scheduled to spend the rest of the afternoon with a tutor, but with a word to a servant, Yosuke cancelled and made his way back to his chamber. He hardly made a habit of returning there before dinner, usually too busy with studies, meetings, and minding his brother. For all he knew, Yu stayed inside all day.

Yosuke opened his chamber doors quietly, inspecting the interior. He saw no one in the sitting room and ventured in. The curtain was pulled back in the entry to the bedchamber, but the sheets were tidy and unoccupied. That only left the study or the bath.

Peering around the corner of the sitting room, Yosuke found the study empty - at least at first, until he scanned the room. He found Yu, sitting in a window alcove, cushions piled under him and behind his back. On his lap was a large book, open to the middle. Yosuke watched with curiosity as Yu continued to read, gently turning a page, an enraptured expression dancing in his eyes. A glance told Yosuke that the book was one from his shelves.

Carefully, he stepped into the study. Yu was so immersed in whatever the book contained that he didn't seem to notice Yosuke at all.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

Yu jolted in place, gasping sharply as his head snapped up. He breathed heavily for a few moments, eyes wide and panicked, before blinking and closing his book. Setting it aside, Yu stood and gave a small bow.

"My lord," he greeted. "Have you need of me?"

For a moment, before he'd made himself known, Yosuke almost felt like he'd been looking at another man, one he didn't yet know. But Yu's calm subservience was back as he held himself poised.

"I - No," Yosuke stuttered. "I just wanted to see you."

What little he could see of Yu's eyebrows disappeared into his hair as they flew up in surprise. Heat flooded Yosuke's cheeks as he realized what he'd said. He focused his attention on the book that was still by the window.

"I..." He chewed his lip. "I haven't made much time for you."

Yu looked mildly conflicted, pressing his lips together. "It's not a problem, my lord."

Yosuke shook his head, waving his hair about. Chie was right, and there was only one way to resolve this awkwardness between them: to make his husband a stranger to him no more. But he was still unsure of how to pursue that solution. There had been no lessons, no guidance, no clearly labeled instructions. In the end, he went with the only idea his flustered mind could conjure.

"You like to read?"

Yu glanced back at the book he'd closed, and nodded tersely. "Yes."

Looking to the bookshelf, Yosuke could see where the dust had been disturbed, several books had been pulled out in random places. It was most likely how Yu had been spending his time. But his husband's eyes were downcast, face a mask of... guilt?

"You're welcome to them," Yosuke said quickly. Yu met his eyes, questioning.

"The books," Yosuke clarified. "Please, feel free to read them. They belong to you as well, now."

Something brightened in Yu's face then, and he smiled gently before bowing again. "Thank you."

As Yosuke left his chamber, he could hear Yu return to his book by the fluttering of paper. He resumed his duties, content and far more relaxed than he'd felt in a month.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is unbeta'd, feedback is welcome!

 

Yosuke's routines were ironing out, bit by bit, as he became used to seeing Yu every day. It was easier to say good morning and goodnight, the words becoming less forced. Yu seemed to smile more, just a tiny hint of movement on his otherwise stoic face.

Books were beginning to form piles in the study as Yu went through them, seemingly hellbent on reading every last piece of literature that Yosuke had. And Yosuke had to reassure his husband more than once that yes, it was perfectly alright. The prince hardly used the study at all anymore, going to his tutors for his daily lessons. He let the room belong to Yu, taking care not to disturb him while he read, tucked into the window alcove on the western wall.

He couldn't deny that it was pleasant it was to see Yu content. Yosuke had no desire to make him uncomfortable, even if he was at a loss for how to make him happy.

The weather was becoming warmer as Yosuke's birthday approached, and he began choosing shorter, lighter weave robes as he dressed for the day. Yu didn't seem to have much of a wardrobe in his belongings, still wearing his longer kaftans and heavier trousers, and although Yosuke offered his own clothing, Yu declined.

Returning to his chambers on a balmy afternoon, Yosuke could hear voices inside as he approached. As he opened the door, he saw Yu in the sitting room, a young man with dark hair in the cushion opposite him, surrounded by bolts of cloth and several servants. Yu immediately rose, clasping his hands as he gave a small bow.

"Welcome back, my lord," he answered. The other young man scrambled to his feet and bowed deeply.

"Y-your majesty."

"Good day," Yosuke answered, then gestured around the room at the rolls of fabric and trappings. "What's all this?"

Yu and the man glanced between each other once before Yu spoke. "I do not have many garments suitable for the summer," he answered. "So I summoned the clothier."

Yosuke looked again at the other young man, and recognition dawned. This was Kanji, the son of the royal tailor, and he'd seen him apprenticing under his mother, assisting in the fitting of Yosuke's wedding clothes. He was a very tall man, with sharp features and severe eyes, dressed in a dark surcoat with gray details. He looked a bit of a brute, to be honest, but Yosuke had watched him stitch a beaded sleeve cuff with incredible grace and speed.

"I see," Yosuke said, smiling. "Then I'll leave you to your business."

After requesting coffee from a servant, Yosuke retreated to the table in the study. There was a stack of books near the window, another by the shelf, and yet another on the table. He couldn't help but smile as he moved the stack of books to a chair. Yu's obsession with reading was charming, he had to admit.

As coffee and sweets arrived, Yosuke heard Kanji gathering up the rolls of cloth. He bowed to Yu, and then to Yosuke when he realized he was watching from the study, before retreating. It took two servants to carry all the items he'd brought. After they were gone, Yu came to join Yosuke in the study, pouring himself a cup.

"Are you well today, my lord?" He asked, his voice soft and even.

Yosuke nodded, giving a lopsided smile. "My brother is beside himself planning my birthday celebration." He took up a bit of fried dough. "He insists on it being a surprise. I'm supposed to be his guardian, but he wants to act in secret."

Yu went for the lemon pistachio bread. "I'm sure it will be wonderful."

They ate their snacks and drank the thick coffee in a comfortable silence. Yosuke noticed the bookshelf was becoming bare as the books were piling up around the room. "Have you read all of these?" he asked, gesturing at one of the larger stacks.

Yu let out a tiny gasp, maybe out of surprise. "...Yes," he answered carefully.

It was impressive, really, how fast he could tear through even the thickest volumes. It had been only two months and he'd all but emptied Yosuke's collection of fiction, instruction books, and historical documents. In another few weeks, there wouldn't be anything left.

"I'll send for more books," Yosuke said. Yu's face seemed to light from within as he drew in a slow breath. Then a smile, shy and demure as his eyes focused on the table.

"Thank you," he whispered.

\-----

The day of the summer solstice arrived, and the weather was warm but breezy. Yosuke was told to report to the banquet hall at the midday bells for 'lunch' with his brother. Fastening the clasp on a red kaftan with gold embroidery, Yosuke shook his head at his reflection in a mirror.

"My brother thinks he has me fooled," he remarked, adjusting the white sash across his chest. "As if I would forget my birthday."

Over his shoulder, Yu smiled a little. He was also dressed in decorative robes, most likely new, white and cream silk with green and blue. The colors suited him well, as did the silvery circlet around his head.

"He will appreciate it if you act surprised all the same," Yu told him.

Yosuke turned back to eye him; it was rare for his husband to speak up in any circumstance, usually needing to be prompted first. "Oh?" Yosuke gave a sideways smile. "And what has he told you?"

Yu visibly tensed, but let his shoulders drop quickly. "Nothing, my lord," he answered. "He knows I would not keep anything from you, should you ask."

There was a tone in his voice that Yosuke wasn't sure if he liked, a kind of deep-seated obedience that he thought was entirely unnecessary. He let it slide as they left the chamber together, walking side by side to the great room. There was a buzzing inside, hushed voices behind the doors.

A pair of servants opened the room, and an almost deafening hurrah erupted from within. The hall was full to bursting with people, relatives, friends, dignitaries and statesmen. There was brightly colored cloth hanging from the ceiling and flower petals raining down as a a cheer of _'Happy Birthday, Prince Yosuke!'_ echoed.

He did his best to act surprised, and although Yosuke wasn't confident in his acting skills, it seemed to be enough to please Teddie. His brother rushed forward to engulf him in a hug.

"Brother!" he cried. "The whole kingdom is here! Happy birthday!"

The prince and his husband were lead to the seat of honor at the apex of the hall, where two decorative chairs sat. It was much like their wedding day, only this time, a great deal of the tension was gone. They sat and toasted as the party began, tray after tray of food carried in on the shoulders of servants.

The music was bright and cheerful as Rise danced in pink and purple silks. One by one Yosuke was approached by friends and family alike, offering him flowers, herbs, oils and spices. Chie presented him with a bouquet of calla lilies from her mother's garden. Even Yosuke's parents, who he saw little of these days, made an appearance. The Emperor and Empress gave a small speech, highlighting their pride in their son. Yu bowed deeply to them, to which Yosuke's mother leaned in and spoke into Yu's ear. He couldn't hear what she'd said, but Yu nodded and bowed again.

As the party carried on and Yosuke finished another glass of wine, he found himself wanting to dance, and there was no shortage of attendants wishing to amuse the prince. Yu stayed in his seat as Yosuke whirled about the floor with Rise and Chie, as well as two of his aunts and more children than he could handle at once.

Out of breath and pleasantly buzzing, Yosuke took the seat next to Chie and helped himself to some baklava. Chie was smiling, but also distant, staring off to one side of the room. Yosuke followed her gaze and spotted red robes and long dark hair: Yukiko, the daughter of the servant master, a prim young woman with a kind of ancient beauty. Yosuke had fancied her once, when he was a boy, but now it seemed Chie was the one pining for her.

"Ask her to dance," Yosuke insisted, nudging Chie with his elbow. She whipped her head around to glare at him.

"No!" Chie hissed, reaching for the pastry in Yosuke's hand. He pulled it away, holding it out of her reach.

"Oh, go on!" Yosuke grinned, the wine making heat pool in his face. "It's a party. Don't make me order you."

She continued to glare at him for another solid minute as the music continued, then huffed and stood. Yosuke finished the baklava in one bite, laughing as she walked towards the object of her affection.

Yosuke scanned the room. Everyone was either dancing, eating, or talking. He looked at the chair where his husband was sitting before, only to find it empty. He left his seat and began wandering the crowd, having to stop nearly every step to be wished good fortune. He finally found Yu near a window, and blinked. He was dancing with a little girl, her tiny slippered feet on top of his as they swayed in time with the music.

What caught him by surprise was Yu's face. His husband's stoic mask was nowhere to be found, instead sporting a wide, warm grin that lit his entire face. He'd never seen that face, and had to blink hard to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Yu spotted him then, and the jolly grin vanished, replaced with his usual small, polite smile. The girl noticed him too, and slid off Yu's feet to hide behind a man nearby.

"My lord," Yu greeted. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Yosuke nodded and stepped closer, motioning at the girl. "Yes, I am. Won't you introduce me to your dance partner?"

The girl seemed content to stay hidden, but Yu and the man she hid behind coaxed her out. "This is Nanako," Yu stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She is my cousin."

"I see." Yosuke knelt down to her level and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Nanako."

She squeaked and bowed, and the man next to her laughed lightly. Yosuke recognized his uniform as the royal military.

"My uncle, Dojima, captain of the guard." Yu motioned, and Dojima took a deep bow. Yosuke stared at them. He had no idea Yu had extended family, and he couldn't remember seeing either of his relatives at the wedding ceremony.

"Thank you for coming," Yosuke said, the wine making his spirits high. "Nanako, do you want to dance with me?"

Nanako glanced between Yu and her father, doubt in her eyes. But Yu took her hand and smiled. "We can all dance together," he offered.

So the three of them danced as Yosuke laughed, holding Nanako's tiny fingers in one hand and Yu's in the other, turning in slow circles to the steady beat of drums. Rise's voice rang clear and true as she played her lute, Nanako skipping and laughing along.

As the night wore on, guests began to depart, and eventually Yosuke found himself too tired to continue. Nanako and Dojima had long since taken their leave, the captain holding his sleeping daughter to his chest as he bid Yu goodnight. Yosuke hugged his brother and waved to Chie as he shuffled out of the hall, Yu close behind.

The food and drink had made him too drowsy for a bath and he leaned on Yu as they approached their chambers, giggling quietly against Yu's shoulder. Yosuke was dimly aware of being helped out of his robes and trappings, then his head was against the pillow. A blanket was pulled up to his chest as a soft voice told him happy birthday and goodnight.

\-----

After his twentieth birthday, Yosuke was charged with commanding the third battalion, a small group of hand-picked soldiers that personally guarded the palace and the surrounding area. He met with them, a group of fifty men of various ages. Some were older, experience in their heavy set eyes, and some were barely more than children, still round-faced and eager. Younger than Yosuke himself.

He gave a speech before them, one he'd been preparing for weeks with the help of his advisers, outlining their duties and the chain of command. One young soldier was trembling.

"And," Yosuke added to his speech, "Remember that your duty isn't just to the royal family and those living on the palace grounds." He saw the frightened boy in military armor look up at him. "You must also protect each other."

The young soldier's frame eased, the quivering in his shoulders ebbing away.

Yosuke left the meeting and let out a long breath of relief. He couldn't let the battalion see just how nervous he was, and feigning such confidence left him feeling sapped. It was still a bit early for lunch, so Yosuke decided to take a stroll. The sun was warm and strong, but the west gardens were well shaded, the pathways lined with date palms and Judas trees.

The garden was quiet, only a few people milling about the edges and verandas, the weather too hot for much activity. Yosuke stuck to the outer paths, enjoying the quiet of the wind rustling the palm fronds over his head.

Turning a corner, Yosuke spotted a bit of bright white against the green of the surrounding landscape. Moving closer, he could see that it was Yu, his pristine robes and shining hair a stark contrast to the leaves and grass. He was crouched under a tall soapberry tree, two scruffy cats vying for his attention. Yu was scratching one under its chin, while the other circled his legs.

His husband was wearing a gentle smile, one that wrinkled the skin next to his eyes. It was another expression Yosuke had never seen, next to the brilliant grin he'd seen at his birthday party when Yu had danced with Nanako. Taking a step forward, Yosuke dislodged a small pebble and sent it skittering down the stone path, making both the cats and Yu look up in his direction.

With a touch of guilt Yosuke approached, and the cats scurried away. Yu straightened his posture and bowed his head.

"My lord," he greeted.

Yosuke waved his hand, gesturing around him. "I haven't seen you outside the chambers much," he noted. "Do you... enjoy the gardens?"

Had Yosuke not been paying attention, he may have missed the way Yu's gaze briefly darted in the direction the cats had fled to. "Yes," he answered. "I am here often."

Yosuke laughed softly, motioning them both into the comfort of the shade. "I would never have guessed. You always seem to be inside."

Nodding once, Yu folded his hands neatly behind his back. "It is my duty to be there when you return, my lord."

His smile fading into a grimace, then a frown, Yosuke examined Yu. His perfectly squared shoulders, straight back, tone of voice and careful wording were all things he was accustomed to, things he saw and heard every day from everyone around him - it was obedience, submission. It had been there the whole while, since their wedding day, and if he was honest with himself, Yosuke didn't care for it. He wasn't entirely sure why, but it didn't fit Yu.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

Yu blinked, his mask of compliance faltering. "I'm sorry?"

Yosuke heaved a sigh. "Be at my beck and call. It's not really necessary."

He could see the wheels turning in Yu's head as he bit his lip and looked away, fidgeting. "My lord, I..."

"And," Yosuke said before Yu could finish his thought. "I would very much prefer if you called me by my name. You're my husband, not my servant."

Yu's mouth dropped open, just a little, his eyes widening. Then slowly his face flushed pink, his form relaxing. A small smile formed, not the same as before, something just a tiny bit more genuine in the way his lips and eyes moved. "As you wish, Yosuke."

They retreated to the veranda, side by side, and requested lunch. As Yosuke ate, he attributed the warmth in his cheeks to the summer air.

\-----

As their forth month of marriage approached, Yosuke was more relaxed with Yu. It was easier to accept the reality of his union, his husband's kind and gentle nature becoming a source of comfort and stability.

As the servants were clearing the breakfast trays one cloudy morning, a high ranking guard entered, bringing with him a piece of sealed parchment. He handed it to Yu before bowing and showing himself out.

"A letter?" Yosuke asked, catching a glimpse of a wax seal. Yu nodded and excused himself to the study.

There were no tutors to meet with today, so Yosuke was able to take his time. He pulled the curtain to the bedchamber closed and went about dressing for the day, choosing blue velvet and a white sash. He preferred reds, but he was partial to cool colors at this time of year, when the sun would beat down.

As he drew back the curtain to returned to the sitting room, Yosuke spied Yu, holding the letter over a lantern flame. The paper ignited, and Yu watched it burn for a moment before dropping it into the empty fireplace hearth where it was quickly engulfed.

"Yu?" he asked, moving to stand beside him. "Is everything alright?"

Yu flinched, but quickly recovered, squaring his shoulders and smiling softly. "Yes, I'm fine."

Yosuke examined his husband's face. He may have been smiling, but his skin had blanched, his spine rigid and tense. Before Yosuke could press him further, Yu excused himself and left the chamber. Yosuke stared at the ashes of the letter in the hearth, still smoldering.

The day continued without incident. Teddie requested that Yosuke eat dinner with him, and he couldn't help but oblige his brother. When he returned to his chambers, Yu was emerging from the bath, his hair and skin still damp, wearing his usual white cotton. He nodded at Yosuke as they brushed past each other. Yosuke bathed lazily, noting that a new vial of oil was added to the collection in the bath. Myrrh, he recognized, sweet and earthy. He skipped oils for tonight, settling on a simple wash with cool water. Refreshed, Yosuke dressed and went for his bed.

Yu was waiting. As Yosuke approached, the sheets were pulled back for him, Yu settling back on his knees. Sliding into bed, Yosuke noticed how much closer his husband was tonight. He usually kept to the other side of the giant mattress.

"Yosuke," Yu asked, his voice hushed. "Is there anything you wish of me?"

He blinked. Why would Yu ask so late? "No," Yosuke answered. "I don't think so."

Shuffling closer, Yu placed his hand near Yosuke's on the sheets. "Are you certain? There is nothing you desire? I am... here for you."

Baffled, Yosuke shook his head, pulling the blankets up. What on earth could Yu be worried about? "There's really nothing."

Yu sighed and shifted, moving to face him, close enough that the heat rolling off his body washed over Yosuke's legs. There was a moment of strained silence before Yu's hands went to the front of his shirt and began plucking open the buttons, starting at his neck and moving down, exposing a column of skin at his chest.

It took several seconds for Yosuke to register the action, and when he did, he let out a small cry of surprise. His own hands flew up to catch Yu's, halting their progress.

"Wait!" Yosuke swallowed thickly. "Wait, this is - you don't have to -"

Yu's mouth opened and closed several times. "But I.." One of his hands curled around Yosuke's, pulling it past the cloth of his shirt and pressing it to the center of his chest. His skin was hot and smooth under Yosuke's palm, the lingering scent of myrrh wafting up from beneath his clothes.

"I'm yours to have," Yu whispered.

His jaw was working, but Yosuke couldn't seem to get a sound out of his throat. He could feel Yu's heartbeat, thudding restlessly beneath his fingers. But there was fear in his eyes, an apprehension that was mirrored in the way he was trembling. It reminded him of their wedding day, when a frightened stranger sat beside him. With a single tug Yosuke pulled his hands free, drawing them to his sides.

"That's not necessary," he ground out, his face uncomfortably hot. "That's not... Not what I want."

Yu seemed to wilt before him, sagging in place as he stared at the sheets in front of him. Yosuke took in the scene as he willed his own heart to calm. He felt as if he was finally begining to see the real Yu, the one that hid himself behind a shield of duty, the man beyond the consort to the prince. And of all the things he may have expected from his husband, it certainly wasn't this. It wasn't Yu offering his body, terrified, as if he thought he would be punished if he didn't.

Reaching out, Yosuke's fingers curled around the buttons of Yu's shirt, fastening them one by one until the garment was closed. His husband watched him silently.

"You shouldn't force yourself to do this," Yosuke told him. "Now please, just... just go to sleep."

Yu stayed in place for a few choked moments. Then he nodded, shuffling back to the other side of the mattress, where he slid under the sheets and curled in on himself. Yosuke laid back, head against the pillow, and chewed at the inside of his cheek. He hadn't missed the way Yu's eyes were shining with unshed tears, even in the low light.

It was a long time before Yosuke fell asleep, still too rattled. When he did, it was fitful, waking often and never quite achieving anything that could be considered restful.

 

At some point he was awakened by a small sound, a tiny whimper that echoed in the silence of the room. Yosuke's eyes fluttered open, then squeezed shut in annoyance. He didn't know the time, but he would be exhausted the next day at this rate.

He heard the sound again, even smaller and accompanied by a stuttering breath. Yosuke opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust, the form of the canopy above the bed taking shape. Then he looked around. A few lanterns still burned softly, casting a tiny bit of light in the room. There was the sound again, louder, followed by a movement on the mattress and a tug of the sheets.

Turning to glance at the other side of the bed, Yosuke could see Yu, or rather a lump of blankets that was vaguely person shaped. The lump moved, shuddering and gasping softly. Yosuke blinked and propped himself up on his elbow. Yu was making those sounds, but was hardly moving. Perhaps he was dreaming, a state Yosuke wished he was in.

There was a wet sniffle, and Yosuke felt himself go cold. Was he crying?

Pushing his sheets back, Yosuke crawled to the other side of the mattress. He hesitated, one hand hovering over Yu's shrouded form for a moment before touching down.

"Yu?"

There was no response save for a violent tremor that rippled through Yu's sleeping body. Yosuke tried again, pushing his hand down into what he presumed was his husband's shoulder.

"Yu," he said, louder. "Are you awake?"

There was a shiver and a tiny sob, but no other response. Yosuke pulled the blankets down and away from Yu's head. His eyes had adjusted enough in the darkness to see his husband's face, scrunched up as if in pain, whimpering.

"Yu." Yosuke gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up." When he didn't answer, Yosuke pushed Yu's shoulder enough to roll him. "Yu-"

There was a flurry of limbs as Yu was suddenly fighting back, weakly, uttering small distressed sounds that weren't quite words. Yosuke dodged as best he could, one of Yu's palms catching his cheek before he managed to pull both hands against his chest and hold them there.

"Yu!" he barked. "Stop! _Wake up!"_

Grey eyes snapped open, pupils blown wide and unfocused. Yu's breath came in harsh, uneven pants as he stared up at Yosuke, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Easy, shhh," Yosuke released on of Yu's hands to push grey locks out of his eyes. "You were dreaming."

Yu blinked up at him, his expression becoming more lucid. "Yosuke?" He asked, his voice cracking. He stared at Yosuke until his expression crumbled, and one of his hands went to cover his eyes as he wheezed.

Yosuke was lost. He had no idea what to do, or perhaps what not to do, to console him. Yu was crying, at least he looked like he might be, silently trembling as he kept his palm clamped firmly over his eyes. Yosuke made to move away, to give him some space, but Yu clung to him, tugging him closer.

So he stayed, settling against the stacks of pillows as Yu curled himself into Yosuke's chest. His heart thumping wildly, Yosuke let him stay there, surprising himself as he draped an arm over Yu's shoulders.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is currently unbeta'd, feedback is welcome!

It was the glare of sunlight on his eyes that woke him, squinting against the glow and rolling onto his back to escape it. He was warm, too warm, the morning air already hot from the summer and making the blankets on the bed unbearable. Yosuke's head was throbbing lightly, his ears ringing as he scrubbed the sleep away from his eyelids with his knuckles.

As he made to sit up, his right arm caught, and Yosuke followed his shoulder down to where it was trapped. Yu was sleeping against him, curled up and hugging his forearm, warm breath ghosting over Yosuke's wrist. His silvery hair had fallen away from his face, revealing deep, dark circles under his eyes.

Yosuke tried to be as gentle as possible when pulling his hand loose, but Yu still stirred, blinking. He glanced up at Yosuke and it was jarring - he looked so young in that moment, as if he were still just a boy, small and vulnerable. Yosuke swallowed nervously.

"Good morning," Yu said, his voice rough and cracking as he sat up.

His hand now free from Yu's grasp, Yosuke rubbed his palms together, feeling the stick of sweat on them. Should he address what happened the night before? Leave it alone? Yu was softly rubbing at one of his eyes, staring at the sheets.

"Are you alright?" The question left Yosuke's mouth before he realized.

Yu visibly jumped with a small, sharp inhale. He nodded once, a small, jerking motion.

"A nightmare?" Yosuke asked.

A strange expression crossed Yu's face, vague embarrassment or perhaps shame. Several beats of silence stretched before he spoke again. "A memory," he explained. "Of my life before I came here."

Yosuke frowned; he didn't like the implications of that sentence. He didn't know Yu before their wedding day, and he knew nothing of his life beyond that he was the son of a wealthy and powerful nobleman. If his upbringing was enough to cause him such unrest as what he saw last night--

"It's alright," Yu's voice broke through Yosuke's thoughts. "I am here now, the past will remain where it is." He gave a small smile as he placed his fingers over Yosuke's, clammy and shaking just a little. Yosuke didn't feel entirely convinced but didn't press, climbing out of bed to call for breakfast.

\-----

Despite his assurances, Yu's demeanor turned melancholy over the following days. He stayed mostly indoors, sitting at the study window and gazing out over the city at the river. Sometimes a book would sit open in his lap, but the pages went ignored. His appetite seemed to wane as well; Yu would eat little at breakfast or dinner. Even his voice became more hushed, greeting Yosuke with even fewer words than before.

Yosuke pondered asking Yu about it, but he dismissed the idea. Whatever the cause of his strife, it seemed to run deep. Forcing him could open even more grievous wounds, and Yosuke couldn't do that to him. Yu had become a trusted friend and ally, and he couldn't bear to cause him more pain.

He was, however, lost for how to break through the gloom that had consumed his husband.

An idea struck him one evening as he waited for Yu to finish bathing. Most of the books in the study had already been exhausted, including the newer volumes that Yosuke had requested. It was a haphazard guess at what Yu might enjoy, given that he seemed to be willing to read every book within reach. It made pinpointing his preferences almost impossible. And when Yosuke realized the solution, it was so glaringly obvious that he had to roll his eyes at himself.

Yosuke bid Yu goodnight with a smile on his face and a plan for the next day.

After breakfast and a request to Yu for his time that afternoon, Yosuke met with his advisers and tutors briefly. It was a bit before lunch when he made the trek back to his chambers. Yu was inside, as quiet and downcast as ever, and Yosuke had to tug at his sleeve to get him to stand.

Yu questioned Yosuke but let himself be led, across the east gardens and through the great hall to a large set of doors outside of the main court. Yosuke gave a nod to the guards, then focused his attention on Yu as the doors were opened with a loud creak.

Yosuke turned to watch Yu's reaction, and was happy he did. His husband's face morphed into childlike wonder in an instant, the light from the doors bathing his face and reflecting in his wide eyes.

"Welcome to the royal library," Yosuke said, placing a hand on the small of Yu's back to lead him inside.

Yu stared up, slack jawed, at the shelves upon shelves of books, scrolls, and documents, stacked from the floor to the ornate ceiling that stretched far above their heads. There were tables dotting the gigantic room, littered with lanterns, papers, maps, and open volumes. Chairs and cushions were piled here and there, near the windows where the light poured in. A few scholars milled about, climbing ladders and pulling books from high shelves. Yu spun, breaking away from Yosuke to take it in.

"It's..." Yu's voice was breathless. "It's enormous...!"

He couldn't have stopped the smile if he'd tried. "It's yours," Yosuke replied. Yu turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"You can't mean - that's--"

"I mean it," Yosuke told him, gesturing around the room. "This library is for the use of the royal family. And since you are part of that family," he paused to face his husband. "You may use it any time you wish."

Yu's jaw opened, but he said nothing more, turning away to wipe at his eyes. Pleased with himself, Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"I must be going," he said. "Please, enjoy the library."

He stepped away to leave, and a hand gripped at his arm. "Wait."

Turning back, Yu's fingers released their hold on Yosuke's arm and dropped. Yu was silent for several beats before he uttered a small "thank you," his eyelashes wet.

With a nod and a smile, Yosuke left the library to resume his duties.

\-----

Yu's mood improved, and he was once again holding conversation over meals, though he remained hushed and withdrawn. By this point Yosuke was certain that it was simply his nature; Yu spoke little and put great care into his choice of words. He was quite accustomed to it, and was slowly learning his husband's nonverbal cues, like the way Yu would fold his hands on his lap when he was anxious, or the subtle difference between a smile of civility and one of genuine humor.

As the summer days became hot, Yu spent his afternoons in the library. Yosuke would sometimes catch him in the corridors of the great hall as he rushed between tutors and advisers. This afternoon, as Yosuke rubbed his temples from the aftermath of a particularly difficult lesson in law, he spied a familiar set of white and blue robes.

Yu was not alone this day; he was speaking with a tall, thin man, dressed in grey and red. Adachi, the Vizier, he recognized, who stepped back as Yosuke approached.

"Your majesty," Adachi bowed deeply.

"As you were," Yosuke motioned, and turned his attention to Yu, who's mouth was drawn in a thin line. He looked gaunt somehow, ashen, what little color there was in his fair skin drained away.

Reaching for him, Yosuke's brows furrowed. "Are you unwell?"

He could see Yu's throat working, swallowing. "No, perhaps just a bit tired."

To the side, Adachi bowed again. "I must take my leave, your majesty." Yosuke nodded and Adachi took a few steps backwards before turning and walking down the hall. Once he was gone, he refocused his attention on Yu, motioning him to walk alongside.

"What did Adachi want with you?"

Yu's gaze was set somewhere far in the distance. "Nothing of importance," he answered softly. He smiled then, but it wasn't an honest smile, but one of courtesy.

He knew that pressing Yu was a futile endeavor and would only serve to cause him more grief, and so let it slide. Perhaps Adachi had somehow reminded Yu of his old life - he would have to speak with the Vizier and remind him of his husband's delicate disposition. It was obvious to Yosuke that Yu was having a difficult time, even after nearly five months in the palace.

Parting ways, Yosuke made his way to the royal stables to speak with the captain of his battalion. Inside he found Dojima, stern faced and gruff, handing out orders. He bowed to Yosuke along with the other soldiers. Beside him was what Yosuke thought was a young man at first glance, but upon closer inspection a young woman, with sharp blue eyes and her back set in a strict line. The markings on her armor indicated a second in command, and she stared at Yosuke unflinching.

Halfway through his captain's updates, Yosuke noticed Dojima watching him. He was then struck with an idea, and immediately pulled Dojima aside. "I have a request of you," he said, trying to contain his sudden excitement.

  
Two days later, Yosuke was treated to the sound of Yu's laugh, gentle and airy as the played with his cousin in a bed of pink rock roses. Nanako delighted in picking flowers, to which Yu would bow his head and let her thread the blossoms into his hair in a crown.

From the veranda nearby, Yosuke watched, pleased. Dojima stood at his side, a smile splitting his gruff face.

"Thank you for bringing her," Yosuke said. "He has felt little happiness since he came to the palace. Nanako gives him so much joy."

"As he does to her,"Dojima replied, hefting his helmet under his arm. Beside him, Lieutenant Naoto - as he'd learned she was called - stepped forward. Dojima regarded her with a nod.

"I must get back to my men, your majesty." He and Naoto bowed and stepped back.

"Wait," Yosuke ordered, and both soldiers stopped. "I... I would like to make Nanako's visits a regular occurrence. Can that be arranged?"

There was a small smile on the captain's face as he glanced once out into the garden, where Nanako and Yu walked hand in hand through the flowers.

"Of course, your majesty."

As Dojima left, Yosuke remained on the veranda, watching with relief as Yu and Nanako coaxed the garden cats out of hiding to pet them.

\-----

The month wore on and Yu's happiness returned slowly, weekly visits with Nanako lending him a great deal of comfort.

Summer was at its height, and as the new moon readied itself, so did the best night for stargazing. Yosuke supposed that he should contain his boyish glee, but it was one of his favorite things about summer. Though he would usually stargaze with Teddie, his brother claimed he had other plans - a bit of a shock to Yosuke. Ted seemed to be growing further away with each passing week, his lessons running long and advisers taking up a great deal of his time. Yosuke saw little of his dear brother and found himself missing Teddie's sunny personality.

Not wanting to stargaze alone, Yosuke invited Yu. His husband seemed reluctant but came along, climbing the narrow staircase of the palace tower just after sunset. At the top, a carafe of wine along with two goblets had been placed there, along with dishes of fruits and sweet cakes. Two cushions were prepared and Yosuke took a seat in one of them, pouring the wine as Yu sat.

The night air had lost the stifling heat of the sun and was pleasantly warm, a gentle breeze flowing across the tower. Stars began to peek out across the darkening sky, twinkling as the last bits of sunset orange faded away. Only a few lanterns glowed in the gardens below.

They sat in comfortable silence as night blanketed the horizon. Above their heads, a bright band of stars came to life, wisps of clouds in the heavens that streaked across the inky sky. Without the light of the moon to interfere, the constellations were vivid, a blue and violet light that contrasted the orange lanterns of the city and palace below. Yosuke leaned back on his hands and sighed happily.

"It's wonderful," Yu said softly, leaning against his folded knees.

"Yes," Yosuke nodded. "I look forward to it all summer. When I was a boy, I imagined that this was the day the stars could see us the clearest as well." He turned to Yu, who regarded him with raised eyebrows, making Yosuke flush. "It's silly, I know."

Smiling, Yu shook his head gently. "It's not." He looked up at the stars, his eyes flickering here and there, taking in the view. "They say the god of the moon lives in the sixth floor of the sky."

"Oh?" Yosuke tried to recall the old fairy tale, but his memory of it was fuzzy at best. "And do they say where the god goes when the moon is new?"

With a chuckle, Yu shook his head, and took a sip of wine. Stargazing with Yu was quite different than with Teddie; for one, Yosuke was able to hear his own thoughts, the rustle of the wind in the trees below, the small sounds of people laughing somewhere far away. He could hear Yu's quiet breathing and the quiet shush of his clothing rustling as he shifted on the cushion. He was happy for his husband's presence, and happy that he had found a friend in him at last.

"Thank you for joining me," Yosuke whispered in the calm.

Beside him, Yu worried at his lip a moment, brow creased in thought before he smiled timidly. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" His voice was hushed, barely more than a whisper as he turned his eyes to Yosuke.

Yosuke only raised a curious eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, casting a confused glance at the sky. "The moon isn't even visible tonight."

There was a small sound from his husband, a little rush of air, before Yu was shaking his head. He wore a sad smile then, one Yosuke hadn't seen before. "It's nothing," He said, reaching again for his wine. Yosuke could only shrug; there were many ways in which his life partner was still a great mystery.

As the night wore on, they remained high in the tower. The stars glittered overhead as they spoke in hushed voices, as if they feared waking the sleeping earth below. When Yosuke's speech was finally broken with a yawn, they retreated to their bedchambers. Yu told him goodnight as Yosuke settled against his pillows, his head swimming pleasantly from the wine. If this was to be his life, he supposed it would be just fine.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been very difficult to write. I may go back and rework it later, but for now, it is what it is.

As the days wore on, Yosuke saw very little of his brother. Teddie seemed to disappear during the day, and when Yosuke did catch him, Ted was tired and irritable. His mother and father were unavailable to offer explanations. There was a secrecy about the palace, a hush that set Yosuke's nerves on edge. Even Yu seemed to be withholding something.

It wasn't until Teddie burst into Yosuke's lesson at midday, frantic, that the answers began to fall into place.

"Yosuke!" Ted wailed, throwing himself upon Yosuke's lap and nearly tipping him from his chair. Setting his documents aside, Yosuke sighed and pet his brother's hair. He motioned at his tutor to leave them.

"What's wrong, Teddie?"

With a sniffle Ted pulled back, his blue eyes full of tears. "I hate my lessons! They're awful!"

Yosuke rolled his eyes. He supposed he could blame himself for this; his tendency to spoil his brother was turning around to bite him. "Ted, they're just lessons. I know you'd rather be playing games, but-"

"No, no!" Teddie backed away and sat on the floor and wiped his nose, a pitiful sight. "The tutors are so mean! They keep me in lessons all day, from breakfast to dinner! And the lessons are so hard, I don't understand them, and that just makes the tutors angry with me, and..."

Yosuke frowned. Teddie might have been flighty, but he was not an unintelligent boy. He'd never struggled with his education before, despite his constant need for entertainment. Drawing a handkerchief from his pocket, Yosuke handed it to Teddie. "What are you studying that's so difficult?"

It took his brother several moments to compose himself, drying his face. "Government things, they're so complicated and I can't follow any of it." He sniffled. "They keep teaching me about the military and make me memorize so many laws. They - they keep saying an emperor needs to know those things, but I'm not going to be emperor, you are!"

Yosuke's eyes widened as a cold dread began to pool in his stomach. He slid from his chair and sank to the floor beside his brother. "Did... did they tell you you're going to be emperor? Did your tutors say that?"

Teddie nodded as he began to cry again, pressing his hands to his eyes. "I don't want to be emperor, Yosuke! You're the elder brother, you should be! But they keep saying that I have to do it now and - and...." He trailed off with a hiccup.

Resting his full weight on the cold tile below him, Yosuke swallowed thickly. His brother's absence could be easily explained by his extra lessons, but if what he said was true... Yosuke squeezed his eyes shut. It would mean that he'd been plotted against. It would mean - he stopped and tried to breathe, his chest aching. It couldn't be true. It simply couldn't.

Scrambling to his feet, Yosuke left Teddie behind as he barreled out the door, past his tutor, and down the corridor. His whole life he'd been made ready to be emperor: lessons, military experience, tutors, an endless string of experiences designed to enable him to rule. Why was it suddenly being pulled from under him? And without any warning? He needed the truth, and now.

He went straight for the chambers of the Vizier Adachi, not bothering to summon him and simply pushing the door open with all his might. Adachi was inside, scrawling on a parchment at his desk. His head jerked up as Yosuke entered, and he set down his quill and stood.

"Your majesty, to what may I-"

"Why is my brother being groomed for the throne?" Yosuke demanded immediately.

Adachi's eyes widened and his jaw went slack for several seconds. He blinked, then quickly rounded his desk to slide the chamber door shut with a click.

"Whatever could you mean, your majesty?"

Yosuke's skin prickled beneath his robe, and he shot Adachi a glare. "My brother tells me that his tutors are preparing him to be emperor." He crossed his arms over his chest, and pulled himself to his full height. "Why?"

Eyes darting about the room, Adachi took several breaths to respond. "...His Majesty and the Queen Mother have made the decision to name Teddie as the heir to the empire."

It was like a fist to his belly, knocking the air from his lungs. Betrayal sank into Yosuke's heart like teeth, sending a wave of sickly cold through him. He wavered where he stood, reaching out to steady himself upon Adachi's desk.

"Why?" he breathed, putting a hand to his chest. "Why would they hide this from me?"

Several feet away, Adachi crossed his arms behind his back. "His Majesty knows best."

Yosuke's brain became a cacophonous jumble, too many thoughts coming at once. Why was he lied to? What was the meaning of the secrecy? What else had been hidden from him? Why would they do this to Teddie? He stumbled from Adachi's chamber in a daze, his feet numbly carrying him towards the royal audience chamber. He needed to see his parents. He needed answers.

Once there, he was denied entry. He had never been denied permission to speak with his parents, not in all his life.

Turning on his heel, Yosuke began the walk across the gardens to his own chambers. The confusion was giving way as he looked around at the servants and attendants he passed. They bowed to him, many never breaking eye contact. Did they all know? Were they a part of this plot? Was he truly the last one to find out?

Anger began to swell in his chest. The entire palace was keeping this horrible secret from him. His footsteps sped until he was nearly stomping, throwing open his chamber door with a snarl. Yosuke barely registered the sound of shuffling pages as Yu emerged from the study.

"Yosuke? Is something wrong?"

He paced about the sitting room, rubbing at his temples. Fury throbbed through him, stronger than he'd ever felt. Yu was reaching for him, but he shrugged him away.

"Please, Yosuke, what troubles you?"

Unable to contain himself any longer, Yosuke's anger burst forth. "Teddie has been named Emperor! How can they do this?" He kicked a cushion in his rage. "I am the eldest son. My whole life has been devoted to succeeding my father. It's all been for nothing!"

Yu went strangely quiet, his arms falling limp at his sides. Yosuke raved on, possessed by the fire of his fury.

"And it was done in secret! My father will not see me. Why?" He pulled at his hair in frustration. "I am the first born son. I've studied so hard. I command a battalion. I am twenty now, a man!" His gaze went to Yu. "I am the heir, I will - "

His thoughts halted, then crumbled as the pieces fell into place. He knew then why Teddie was named successor. Knew terribly well where the fault was. The cornerstone that, if pulled away, would cause everything else to collapse. Yosuke felt as if all his blood was draining from his body as he sank into a nearby chair with a thump.

"An heir," he breathed. "I cannot ascend to the throne without an heir."

It was true. He knew the law, he had studied it. He looked at Yu, his husband, a man. He had no womb, he could not give Yosuke children. He had no way to produce a legitimate child to confirm his succession.

Yu was looking at him, his eyes a mixture of sympathy and regret. He sat in the chair opposite, slowly, carefully.

"I'm sorry, Yosuke," his voice was hushed. "I thought you understood the nature of our... this marriage."

The words were like a physical blow. Yosuke reeled, taking in a gasping breath as though he'd been struck. Even Yu recognized it. His marriage was arranged, meaning his father and mother made the decision. Yosuke had been deliberately put in a situation that made it impossible for him to fulfill the destiny he'd been promised since his birth, and by his own parents. He'd been played for a fool by those he loved most.

His stomach churned, sour, and Yosuke swallowed back bile. His eyes stung, and he put his face in his hands, letting his elbows rest on his legs as he sagged.

"What should I do?" he lamented, mostly to himself.

Falling into despair, Yosuke could scarcely hear anything beside the pounding of his own heart and the ringing in his ears. There was a rustle of fabric, and a chair creaking. Then Yu spoke.

"Annul our marriage."

Bringing his head up from his palms, Yosuke blinked at Yu, confused. "What?"

He could see Yu's throat working as he swallowed before speaking. "You may annul the marriage. Then you can marry a woman, and can not be barred from the throne."

Yosuke shook his head, confused. "We have been married nearly half a year. It's impossible--"

"It is not," Yu said, his voice wavering. "You have uncovered a plot against you. It is your right as the prince to declare this union void, as it is part of that plot."

Rolling the idea in his head, it took Yosuke only a few seconds to come to a decision. His rage reignited, he sprang from his chair and left the chamber. He could end this farce, and he would. He was not a plaything, not even for his own father and mother. He was nearly blinded by fury as he tore a path back to the Adachi. The Vizier nearly jumped from his chair when Yosuke entered, slamming the door behind him.

"I wish to annul my marriage," he demanded. "Draw up the documents immediately."

Adachi's eyes went wide as he sputtered. "Your - Your Majesty, surely you cannot mean that."

Planting himself firmly at the head of Adachi's desk, Yosuke stared him down. "I can, and I will."

Looking shocked, Adachi turned to a bureau and opened it, sifting through stacks of scrolls and parchment. He found one that he seemed satisfied with and placed it on his desk, scooping up his quill as he sat down.

"Are you certain you wish to annul, Your Majesty?"

Yosuke sat as well, but kept his spine straight. "My marriage is a sham, a plot to usurp me. I will tolerate this mockery no longer."

There were a few beats of silence. "As you wish, Your Majesty." Hesitantly, Adachi dipped his quill in an ink well and began to write, filling in blank portions of the document. Yosuke ground his teeth as the tip of the pen scratched against the parchment. This would show them. He would not be trifled with again.

"Ah, there we are." Adachi placed the quill on the table and scanned what he had written. He then signed it, and prepared a wax seal. Satisfied, he turned the document on the desk and offered it to Yosuke. "If this is satisfactory, you may sign at the bottom, and I will begin the process of annulment."

Yosuke quickly read through the document. It seemed legitimate, covering proper laws and procedures. It was good enough, he decided, and took up the quill.

"I must say, Your Majesty," Adachi drawled. "This is surprisingly cruel of you."

With only one stroke of his name down, Yosuke halted the quill and lifted it from the paper. He stared up at Adachi, confused. "What do you mean? How is this cruel of me?"

Adachi steepled his fingers. "Why, your husband, of course. Don't you realize what will become of him if you cast him off?"

His husband? Yosuke thought of Yu, his dear friend, quiet and reserved. "What will happen to him?" he asked slowly.

Yosuke could have sworn he saw Adachi smile. "Why, he would be removed from the palace, of course. I do not know if he has another home to go to. He would likely end up on the streets."

Yosuke eyed him, feeling a chill run down his spine. "No one would take him in?"

Then there was a grin, toothy, with narrowed eyes. "He is rejected by the prince," Adachi clarified. "I shudder to think what the public would do with such a disgrace."

Yosuke's anger vanished, replaced by dread. He hadn't even thought of Yu, sitting alone in their chambers. Guilt washed hot over Yosuke as he sat back in his chair, staring blankly at the parchment in his hand. He hadn't considered what would happen to his husband in the aftermath, too absorbed in his own issues. Yu was so delicate, so mild. If he were cast off, the underbelly of the capital would surely eat him alive.

Yosuke slowly set the quill against the table and rolled the parchment in his hand. He thought he heard Adachi calling to him as he exited, but ignored it. He needed to see Yu.

He found him in the chamber, sitting in the same chair he was in when Yosuke stormed out. Tears stained Yu's face, trailing down his cheeks and falling from his chin as he silently wept.

Yosuke couldn't hide his horror. It was by Yu's suggestion that he pursued an annulment. That meant -

"You knew," Yosuke whispered, kneeling before his husband. Yu said nothing, only stared blankly, drawing in a shuddering breath as more tears fell.

Standing, Yosuke's gaze went to the roll of parchment in his hand. All it needed was his name, and it would be done. But could he really do such a thing? Feed gentle Yu to the wolves? Though Yosuke did not love him, he cared for him just the same, and did not have it in his heart to discard him. But to keep him meant refusing the throne. His arm felt numb, as if the paper were as heavy as solid metal. He was well and surely trapped.

Eyes stinging, Yosuke leveled the parchment over a lantern until flames consumed it, dropping the scorched document into the empty hearth. He heard Yu gasp softly and turned to him. His husband stared at him, the fear in his face open and raw.

Dazed, Yosuke pulled Yu to his feet and guided him to the bed, where he tucked his husband into the pillows. Then Yosuke made his way to the tower, staring out at the city blankly until well into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Holiday madness and all that. This chapter is unbeta'd as usual, feedback is welcome!

Yu did not leave the bed for several days.

Yosuke kept to himself, skipping his lessons and choosing to sleep in one of the spare rooms, unable to face his husband. He returned to his chamber once for clothing, and the hot wash of shame that overcame him at the sight of Yu - buried in blankets, pale and sunken - was more than he could bear.

Eventually Yu emerged from the bedchamber, but then engrossed himself in books. He read from dawn until twilight, eating little, often sleeping on the cushion in the window alcove where he read. Yosuke saw him there, curled in on himself in the tiny space, and sighed. Whatever bridges he'd built to his husband - months of learning him, his habits, his ways - it was gone now, and in its place was a solid wall.

Being summoned to the royal parlor was both unexpected and not. The news would get around eventually, he knew, but Yosuke squared his shoulders to face his parents, the people that arranged his marriage. His father was not present, only his mother, her expression downcast.

"Yosuke," the empress said, "I'm sure you have questions."

He did not sit in the chair that faced her, but remained standing, hands clenched at his side. The anger that he felt the moment he realized the plot against him reignited.

"You tricked me." It was a struggle to keep his voice level. "Why?"

His mother sighed. She looked exhausted, perhaps deprived of sleep. "Please believe me, Yosuke. I only thought of you, of your best interests."

"By acting in secret?" He could feel his chest and face becoming hot with anger. "What interests of mine could have made you do this?"

His mother sighed. "Please, my son, hear me out -"

"No." He was too angry, a fury burning in him. "You could not have spoken to me before now? I'm no child. I would have listened." He took a bold step forward, and in the corner of his eye, he saw his mother's bodyguards shift their stance. "Instead I am betrayed. I am trapped - and Yu is as well. You have made puppets of us both."

With that, he did the unthinkable and turned, putting his back to the empress as he stormed from the room. As he went, he heard a few servants gasp in shock. Yosuke went for the gardens to ease his mind. As he walked along the paths lined with flowers, he was surprised to realize he had defended Yu as fiercely as he'd defended himself.

\-----

Watching the moonrise from the palace tower, Yosuke found himself accompanied by Chie. He had hoped the company of his oldest friend would give him comfort, but he could feel her unease, mirroring his own. He sighed, leaning back on his hands.

"What would you do, if you were in my place?" he asked her.

Chie sat thoughtfully, tapping her knuckles to her chin. "I don't know," she answered.

Sighing again, noisily, Yosuke watched the moon. It was nearly full, the light casting a cool glow on the city below, reflecting off the water of the river and highlighting the fishing boats still sailing. It was a lovely evening, a gentle breeze bringing the beginnings of cool night air over the palace walls, breaking the stifling heat of the summer.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," He commented, mostly to himself.

There was a sharp gasp, then Chie slapped his arm with a sound of protest. Yosuke turned to find her utterly aghast.

_"Yosuke!"_ She said in a harsh whisper. "You can't just say that! What if someone hears?"

Confusion creased his brow as he motioned towards the night sky. "I can't comment on the moon? It looks nice, I'm just saying so."

Chie's expression changed several times in the span of a few seconds before she cradled her forehead in one hand, huffing a breath. "Don't you know what that means?" She gestured her hands together. "Saying the moon is beautiful is a covert means of confessing love. I thought everyone knew that!"

Blinking as her words sunk in, Yosuke searched his memory for the information. Surely he must have heard it at some point in his life, if Chie was so certain? But there was nothing, save the same words Yu had spoken to him weeks ago, followed by a sad smile -

Comprehension dawned and Yosuke squeezed his eyes shut, letting his palm clap against his forehead.

"Yosuke?"

He rubbed at his eyes. "I'm a fool," he bemoaned. Yosuke looked up and met Chie's questioning gaze. "Yu... he said those words to me."

He looked at the floor then, too embarrassed to meet her eyes anymore. His mind tormented him with Yu's face, his smile and sad eyes, as Yosuke missed his meaning entirely. Did he take it as a rejection? This meant that Yu loved him. His husband _loved_ him, had tried to tell him, and Yosuke had inadvertently brushed the sentiment aside.

"Yosuke?" Chie asked again, touching his shoulder. "Do you love him? Yu?"

He opened his mouth to say 'no,' but only a tiny croak came out. Did he? He didn't dislike Yu, quite the opposite. There was no doubt that he cared for him, wanted to see him happy. But love? It seemed so far from what he felt, but the more he thought about it, the more muddled his thoughts became. Yosuke shook his head. "I don't know."

Chie shifted on her cushion. "Have you tried?"

"Tried _what?"_

"To love him," Chie said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Yosuke frowned at her.

"You don't _try_ to love someone," he said plainly. "Love happens. You heart decides."

She leveled a skeptical gaze at him, then sighed and turned towards the night sky. "My grandmother says that's a childish idea. She says that real love takes work, it's not magic. And... I think she's right."

Chie went quiet then, staring at the brilliant moon. Yosuke chewed on her words. There could be some truth to them, he was wiling to admit. But how did one 'try' to love another? What were the steps involved? How could he make his heart feel something it didn't?

The evening wore on, and Chie bid him goodnight and retreated. Yosuke took his time, mind running in unproductive circles. He went towards the guest chambers, but stopped at the corridor that led back to his own. Yu would be there. The words echoed in his head, have you tried. He didn't know that he had, or wanted to, but he found his feet carrying him towards his chamber door nonetheless.

It was quiet inside, most of the lamps extinguished. One still glowed from the study, and there Yosuke found Yu, curled up in the window alcove, a thin blanket over his shoulders. He looked so small, surrounded by piles of books, an empty plate and goblet on the floor nearby.

_Try._

Gently, Yosuke touched Yu's shoulder. "Yu?" he asked softly. His husband awoke with a soft inhale, blinking as he looked up. There was something in his grey eyes that Yosuke couldn't quiet read, but it chased the moisture from his tongue and sent heat into his cheeks.

"You shouldn't sleep here," Yosuke said thickly. "You'll hurt your back."

Yu sat up and rubbed at one of his eyes. His clothes were rumpled, one of his cheeks bore a red mark from the press of his hand beneath it. Yu made no move to stand, however, and finally Yosuke extended his hand.

"Come to bed?"

The confusion on Yu's face quickly gave way to apprehension. He stood after several tense moments, leaving the blanket by the window. Yosuke took Yu by the wrist, gently, afraid he would dart from his grasp at any moment, and led him to the bedchamber. Yu let himself be led, breaking away only when he reached his own side of the mattress. Yosuke let him go, rounding the bed for his own side and settling in.

He felt Yu climb into bed a few moments later, and Yosuke whispered a short goodnight. As he lay in the darkness, he came to a decision. He would try. He missed his friend and companion, and if their link could be mended in that way, he owed it to himself and to Yu to make the attempt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally! Only three chapters left to go! This chapter is unbeta'd in my haste to update. Feedback is welcome!

Though Yosuke could not claim to have slept well, he found himself awake at dawn. Yu was still sleeping on the other side of the bed, looking to be in the same position he was the night before. Quietly Yosuke pushed the blankets aside and went for the bath, washing his face.

He milled about the study, picking up the books that were now even more scattered on the floor and every piece of furniture. Large fiction novels and bound historic documents, famous travel logs and religious texts. One book with a well-worn red leather cover had a strip of paper in the middle, sitting on top of a stack by the window alcove where Yu would sit to read. Yosuke didn't recognize the title, and reasoned it must have been a volume borrowed from the royal library.

For an hour he took up space in the sitting area, occupying a cushion and chewing at the inside of his cheek. It hurt too much to contemplate his parents and their decision to trap him in a marriage, both in his heart and his head. The deception stung like a fresh wound that made his eyes prickle.

Instead he let his thoughts turn to Yu, and the resolution he'd made to try to love his husband. But what exactly that entailed, he was still unsure - and there was no one he could ask for help without sacrificing a great deal of his dignity. Was it flowers? Trinkets? Or just his time? He didn't know what gifts he could give, especially ones that would repair great rift between them.

His train of thought was interrupted by his stomach rumbling loudly. With a sigh Yosuke rose and went to the door to summon food, and on his way back, spied the curtain to the bedchamber. From where it was slightly parted he could see Yu still sleeping, the silk blanket rising and falling slowly with his breath.

_Try._

Squaring his shoulders, Yosuke took a breath and stepped into the bedchamber, padding lightly to Yu's side. He hesitated for a moment before putting a hand on his husband's shoulder.

"Yu?"

Grey eyes fluttered open and stared up at Yosuke. Yu unfolded his arms as he became more alert, sitting up and scrubbing at one eye with his knuckles.

"I've called for breakfast," Yosuke said, cursing the way his voice cracked. "Join me?"

The way Yu looked at him then reminded Yosuke of their wedding day; unsure, tense, a hint of fear in his eyes. Yu glanced from Yosuke to the sheets in front of him several times.

"You don't have to," Yosuke added. "But..." he swallowed around the stubborn dryness in his throat. "I would like your company."

Yu blinked owlishly at him, and the sight made Yosuke's cheeks warm enough to make him turn away and reclaim his cushion in the sitting area. After a few minutes, Yu emerged from the bedchamber and silently went for the bath, returning a few moments later.

Food arrived and was set before them, and Yosuke poured a cup of black tea and handed it to Yu. He almost wanted to laugh; the scene was nearly identical to their first morning together, when both of them were terrified and apprehensive.

And here they were, seven months later, back at square one.

They ate in silence. Yosuke wanted to say something to alleviate the tension, but nothing came to mind. He watched Yu scan the tray for several moments before letting out an almost silent sigh and reaching for the candied plums. Yosuke searched the food, trying to pinpoint what was missing, and after a minute or two he realized it was the lemon curd. He was struck with the memory of how Yu always seemed to go straight for the lemon items on their food trays, be it curd, pastries, or cakes, at every meal.

Yosuke chewed on his olives and eggs as he formulated an idea.

After breakfast and a bath, Yosuke made a detour to the kitchens to speak with the chefs. The rest of his day was spent meeting with his tutors briefly to discuss his schedule, as well as his brother's. The tutors offered him little help, as they could not disobey orders from his father and halt Teddie's lessons. At the very least, they seemed willing to be more gentle with his younger sibling and his childlike demeanor.

As dinner approached, Yosuke returned to his chamber. Yu was in the study, reading as usual, and Yosuke nervously called for their meal. He hoped his assumption wouldn't backfire.

The food came and Yu sat across from Yosuke and poured himself a glass of wine. As the tray covers were lifted, Yu seemed to snap to attention. Many of the items were as usual; stuffed peppers, grilled lamb and eggplant, rice with poached egg and fresh bread. But beside them was lemon custard with yogurt, chilled lentils with lemon and black pepper, lemon lokum confections with almonds, and a small lemon sponge cake dusted with sugar. Yu set his wine aside and blinked at the impressive spread.

Clearing his throat, Yosuke gestured at the food. "You like lemon, yes? I, er. Asked the chefs to include more items with lemon. For you."

A strange look crossed Yu's face. Yosuke thought he might have erred - until Yu's cheeks began to gain color, and the tiniest hint of a smile tugged at his lips.

"Yes," he answered, his voice meek. "I do. Thank you."

They ate in a quiet that felt far less uncomfortable than breakfast. Yosuke didn't care much for some of the new dishes he'd requested - the lokum was far too sweet for his tastes - but Yu seemed to enjoy them greatly, serving himself a second portion of lentils. Yosuke cut the sponge cake in half for them to share, and he couldn't deny how lovely it was.

\-----

After that dinner, Yosuke ordered that lemon curd always be included with breakfast, and at least one lemon item appear at every dinner. They changed frequently, but he could see the joy in his husband's face as he ate, small and tentative, but still recognizable. Yu was willingly eating with him again, which was a welcome sight, both in that Yu had seemed to eat very little in the aftermath of the near annulment and was looking thin, and that he was no longer shying away from Yosuke's company.

Yosuke had made no headway with his parents at all, and instead decided to put his energy into repairing his marriage. He visited Yu in the time between his lessons and other duties, to share coffee or simply say hello. After a week, Yu was looking healthier, his cheeks filling out and eyes brightening again.

He came to find his husband in the library more often instead of staying locked in their chambers, which was a relief. On a cloudy afternoon, Yosuke visited the study to find it empty, and sought out Yu in a corner of the library. He sat on an over-sized cushion, surrounded by lanterns as he read from a thick novel in his lap. He looked up as Yosuke approached, closing his book with one finger still separating the pages.

"May I join you for a spell?" Yosuke asked. Yu nodded and shifted to make room on the cushion. Yosuke sat, leaving a bit of precious space between them as Yu gave him a polite smile. He eyed the large book that Yu held, sure he had seen that particular cover in their study before.

"What are you reading?" Yosuke asked. Yu bit his lip before answering.

"It's a fairy tale," he said meekly.

Yosuke leaned towards him, just a touch. "Tell me about it."

Yu regarded him with raised eyebrows, then looked down at the novel that sat atop his folded legs. "It's a story of a boy who has the power to seal away a great evil and save the world, but he must sacrifice his life to do so."

Frowning, Yosuke hummed. "That sounds so sad."

Yu nodded. "It is, but," He opened the book to the page he had been reading. "It's very noble. His one life saves so many." Scanning the page, Yu then flipped to a previous chapter. "He makes many friends in his journey, and his sacrifice is for them, so that they may live full lives."

Yosuke contemplated this, feeling it weigh on his heart. He heard Yu exhale a breath, and looked up to find his husband smiling. "It's just a story," Yu said.

With a small, embarrassed grin, Youske nodded and stood. "I'll leave you to your reading, then."

Yu smiled at him then, a genuine smile that made Yosuke's chest feel light. As he went to leave, the library master bowed to him, and Yosuke stopped. He had an idea.

"Has my husband made any requests for books or literature?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"No, your majesty," was the answer. Yosuke rubbed his chin in thought.

"Make sure he knows that he may, and honor his requests to the best of your ability."

The library master bowed again. "Of course, your majesty."

Yosuke left the library feeling oddly proud of himself, a pleasant flutter settling in his stomach.

\-----

As he walked though the west gardens one afternoon, Yosuke saw the guardsmen loudly shooing away a cat, shaking his spear at it. The creature hesitated before skittering away, it's tail in a puff behind it. Yosuke frowned and approached the guard.

"Why did you chase that cat away?" He asked. The guardsman stiffened at his question.

"They are a nuisance, your majesty," he answered warily. "They beg for scraps."

Yosuke stared in the direction the cat ran off to, folding his arms over his chest. He thought of Yu, how much joy he took in the cats, and how it would pain him if they became frightened of humans. "Would you prefer rats or some other vermin? Let the cats be."

The guardsman seemed perplexed, but nodded and bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

\-----

Nanako's weekly visit came, and it was of great relief to Yosuke. She was guaranteed to make Yu smile in ways that Yosuke could not. Together they played in the autumn flowers and pet the cats, waving reeds for the animals to chase. Yu removed a silk sash he was wearing and draped it over Nanako's shoulders like a cape, and she skipped through the garden with it trailing behind her.

Struck with another idea, Yosuke sent summons for the tailor's son.

Ten days later, as the weather was turning cool, he watched Nanako twirl in the grass in one of her many new dresses, layers of silk and beads in soft pink and white. She looked the part of a princess in every way, gold and ribbons in her hair as she swayed her robes around her. Yosuke sat back in his chair on the veranda, watching Yu and Nanako dance among the falling hazel leaves.

Yu joined him later, after seeing his cousin off. He smiled at Yosuke. "You requested her new clothes, didn't you?"

Staring into his coffee, Yosuke grinned bashfully. "She deserves them."

"That she does," Yu agreed.

\-----

One afternoon, Yu did not join Yosuke for lunch as he thought he would. Yosuke left his chambers in search of his husband, thinking perhaps he'd become too engrossed in his books again and lost track of time. Before he could reach the library, he spotted telltale white robes in a corner of the west garden, crouching among the yellow broom bushes.

"Yu?" he asked as he approached. Yu turned, his face a mask of worry that put Yosuke on edge. "What's wrong?"

Standing, Yu pointed into the bush. Yosuke leaned in and saw a fluffy grey cat with three tiny kittens attached to her belly, pawing and nursing.

"One of her kittens is missing," Yu explained. "There should be four."

Yosuke glanced around the garden. "Where could it have gone? Is it even old enough to wander away?"

Yu was also looking around, almost panicked. "I don't know. It was there yesterday, but..."

He could see the fear in Yu's eyes, and put a hand to his shoulder. "I'll help you search."

They went in opposite directions, Yu following the hedge to the north and Yosuke searching along the southern walls. He had no idea if it was even possible to find such a tiny animal in this vast a space. Perhaps the poor creature had already been picked off by an eagle, or had died of exposure in the night chill. Yosuke knew this was the way of nature, but he also knew how sad Yu would be if the kitten were found dead, or not found at all.

As he thought to double back and search the shrubs again, a tiny sound caught Yosuke's ear, almost lost over the breeze rustling through the garden. He froze, listening. It sounded again, a squeak, high pitched. Yosuke turned towards it and almost dove into the brush. He heard it again, and this time it most definitely sounded like a tiny meow.

Pushing a branch aside, Yosuke found a shivering ball of white and grey scruff in the dirt, mewing pitifully. He sighed and picked up the kitten, who mewed louder, and held it to his chest.

"Yu!" he called out, examining the animal. It was barely bigger than his hand, its fur covered in twigs and burrs. Yosuke set to fishing them out as the kitten squirmed and cried. Yu jogged up to him, visibly relieved.

"You found him," Yu breathed, holding out both hands. Yosuke handed over the kitten and helped Yu clean its fur as best they could. Something fluttered in Yosuke's chest as he watched Yu bend down to return the kitten to its mother, the tiny thing latching itself onto a nipple to nurse. The mother cat purred as she set to cleaning her baby.

Kneeling beside Yu, Yosuke put a hand on his shoulder. "I think they'll be just fine."

Yu was nodding. "Yes, thank you. I -" Then he turned to Yosuke and stopped.

They were close, so close. Yosuke hadn't meant to be this close, but Yu's face was only inches away, his cheeks turning pink. Yosuke stared into his eyes, vision darting to Yu's lips once, twice. His face went hot.

A meow, and Yu inhaled sharply, turning to the cats. The mother meowed at him again, blinking lazily. Yu laughed and scratched behind her ears.

"Yes, yes," he answered, "I'll fetch you something to eat."

With a small cough Yosuke stood, idling brushing the dirt that the kitten left on the front of his kaftan. Yu joined him, rubbing his hands together.

"Thank you," Yu said in a small voice. "For helping me."

Yosuke nods, cheeks still warm. Together they returned to the chamber and washed their hands, then ate lunch. The food had gone cold, but neither seemed to care, pouring each other's coffee and sharing a plate of sweet biscuits.

\-----

On an afternoon when the wind blew sharply across the gardens, Yosuke visited Chie's mother for a special request. She had given him the strangest look when he'd asked and received an elbow to his ribs from Chie for it.

He tucked the package into his sash and, with it hidden by his robes, made his way back to his chambers. Yosuke searched briefly for Yu, and satisfied that his husband was not present, went for the study. There he found a large book on the table, away from the stacks of other volumes, with a slip of rumpled parchment between the middle pages.

Carefully, with one last glance at the door to make sure he wouldn't be caught, Yosuke opened the book and took out the parchment. He retrieved the package from his sash and opened it, taking out a sort length of paper. Pressed into the fibers were white jasmine blossoms, arranged in tiers along the parchment. Yosuke brought it up to his nose to find it still carried the scent of the flowers. Smiling, he tucked it into the book as a replacement for the bookmark he'd removed, and closed the volume.

Yosuke left the chamber and resumed his day, rather proud of his handiwork, imagining what Yu's reaction might be when he found the tiny gift.

\-----

As the weather cooled and Yu's birthday approached, Yosuke spent a great deal of time in thought on how he could help his husband celebrate. There were no baubles or jewels that he could get; Yu had very simple tastes, and anything he could desire was already well within his grasp, including books, food, clothing, or any material possessions.

The idea struck as he watched Nanako play with the cats in the garden. Yosuke left the veranda and sought out Dojima, pulling him into a private office.

"How can I be of service, you majesty?" Dojima asked, seeming a bit apprehensive.

Yosuke cleared his throat and stood to his full height, folding his hands behind his back. "I would like to invite you and your daughter to live within the palace."

Dojima took a step back, sputtering slightly. "You - your majesty, that's... I can't possibly accept-"

"Please," Yosuke added. "You will both be safer within the palace walls, and Yu will be able to see Nanako every day." His cheeks warmed. "It would make my husband very happy."

Shifting in place, Dojima mulled over this for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. "How could I refuse?"

Nodding his approval, Yosuke motioned for the door. "I shall see to it that arrangements are made and a chamber is prepared for you both."

After seeing the captain off Yosuke returned to the veranda, where he poured himself a cup of coffee and watched his husband play with Nanako among the falling leaves.

\-----

Yosuke tried again to meet with his mother, and again was turned away.

Frustration pounded beneath his temples. There was something else, too, a sadness creeping into his heart. Yosuke loved his mother and father dearly. He had been close to them through childhood, sitting on his father's knee as he was taught reading and math from books as large as himself. He missed his parents, not expecting to have to give them up so suddenly. His brother was also feeling the loss, Teddie's usual smile lost to a melancholy that followed him everywhere.

Though the sun still hung in the autumn sky, Yosuke found himself too exhausted to continue his lessons and retired to his chamber. He wanted a warm bath, a cup of coffee, and a rest. Shuffling into his chambers, he went straight for the bath without another thought, shedding his shoes and stepping onto cool tile.

Two steps in and Yosuke stopped, realizing the bath was not unoccupied.

In a pool of water sat Yu, completely undressed, bathing. Yosuke was shocked into silence, going still, watching Yu run a wet cloth up the length of his arm. Water dripped down over fair skin that Yosuke had never seen; soft lines of a chest and stomach, sloping hips, long, folded legs that disappeared below the water. A beam of sunlight filtered through a window above, making Yu glow, from where his silver hair lay damp against his cheeks to his shoulders and the tops of his thighs. Yosuke's tongue clicked in his mouth as his jaw went slack.

Yu noticed the sound and his head snapped up with a gasp, drawing his arms in and splashing the water around him. Yosuke stared at him, his wide grey eyes and shining hair, droplets of water trailing over his shoulders. Then he remembered himself and looked away, focusing on a tile on the wall.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I didn't know you were here, I... I didn't mean to intrude."

He heard the water shift and splash. "It's alright," Yu spoke slowly, softly.

Yosuke dared another glance. Yu had not moved, but folded his arms over his lap for modesty. He stared back at Yosuke, a blush in his cheeks that was quickly spreading down his neck. The scent of myrrh was all around him, making Yosuke's head swim. He cleared his throat and turned to the door.

"I'll let you have privacy," He said, and exited.

After he'd called for coffee and made himself comfortable in the sitting area, Yosuke put a hand to his chest and willed his heart to calm itself. He'd never seen Yu in such a state, each of them carefully disrobing alone in the bath or behind drawn curtains. Which a part of him mused was silly - they were married, shouldn't it be a natural thing? But Yosuke was still uncertain if he was allowed, if there was a boundary that such actions would cross that was better left alone.

But he couldn't deny the way it made his pulse race in his veins, seeing Yu like that, his beautiful body glistening in the sunlight.

Eventually Yu joined him, dry and dressed, sitting on his usual cushion and drinking coffee. There was still a tinge of pink in his face and ears as he glanced up at Yosuke through his eyelashes.

\-----

The day of Yu's birthday celebration arrived. It took Yosuke nearly an hour to pick out his clothing, carefully layering red and orange robes to compliment his husband's blue and white. He could not fool Yu, who knew quite well what was in store for him and dressed in his finest silks and jewels.

Neither spoke of what had happened in the bath a few days prior. But Yosuke couldn't help but picture it when he looked at Yu, sending heat to his face.

The party wasn't quite as lavish as Yosuke's birthday, but still grand. The banquet hall was filled with food and drink, lamb skewers and roasted vegetables and candied dates. Cakes and biscuits made with lemon, baklava that dripped with honey and dishes of rice pudding topped with cinnamon. There was music, too, Rise playing her lute and singing joyfully. The room cheered for Yu, who ducked his head and smiled.

Yosuke toasted to his husband, citing his grace and intelligence, to which the attendees clapped. Then the dancing began, with every man, woman, and child taking to the floor to move along to the music. Nanako twirled around in her beaded gown, ringing bells on her fingers as Dojima laughed. Yosuke finished his glass of wine and asked his husband to dance, and Yu was hesitant as he let Yosuke take his hand and lead him to the center of the floor. A cheerful tune was played and together they moved, swaying around the hall, hand in hand. Yu held his gaze, a gentle smile on his face, even when Yosuke's fingers tightened on his hip.

The night waned and the party ended, and the prince and his husband retreated to their chamber together. Yosuke felt giddy from the wine, leaning on Yu, who was yawning and blinking heavily. Together they shed their jewelry and layers of heavy robes and climbed into bed, settling against the pillows near the center. Yu was asleep quickly, his breath evening out. Yosuke watched him sleep, leaning his head on one hand. With his other, he smoothed the hair away from Yu's forehead, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his brow before settling back and letting sleep claim him.

\-----

When morning broke, Yosuke awoke with the sun, warmth on his face that made his eyes flutter open. He sighed and stretched his limbs, feeling soft and content. Turning towards the window, Yosuke saw Yu, still sleeping, slow breath coming through his parted lips. He was beautiful, in a way that Yosuke hadn't noticed before. It was more than just his fine features that were obvious even at their wedding, but there was more now, a glow that seemed to come from within him. Yosuke brushed the backs of his knuckles along Yu's cheek, his husband stirring gently at the contact but not waking.

Yosuke slipped out of bed and gathered his clothes, going for the bath to wash his face. As he dressed, he thought of Yu, and wondered if this was what love felt like.

Tending to his lessons and duties, Yosuke felt an odd sense of peace, one he hadn't known for weeks. He ate lunch with his brother, happy to see that Teddie was less frazzled than he had been recently.

In late afternoon, he was summoned to his parent's audience chamber.

Steeling himself against the nervous roll of his stomach, Yosuke went before his mother and father. He hadn't seen either of them in nearly two months. His mother looked thin and pale, his father's face gruff and downturned.

Yosuke sat in the audience chair and folded his hands in his lap. "You wished to see me?"

His mother let out a long sigh, glancing once at her husband. "We wish to apologize to you, my son." She rubbed her hands together. "For acting in secret. But... we feared you would not be able to handle the full responsibility of ruling the empire."

Though he was hurt by her words, Yosuke remained silent.

"We have called you here today to offer you separation," His mother continued. "We will allow you to divorce your husband and remarry, and keep him under the protection of the palace."

Had he not been sitting, Yosuke might have reeled. After eight months of marriage, he was being given a way out of his predicament that would not sacrifice Yu's safety. But there was a tug in his heart as he thought of his husband, his laugh and smile, his habits. Yosuke had grown to love the books piled in the study, the lemon sweets on his meal trays, the white robes that crowded the wardrobe. He'd grown to love Yu, a man who had been a stranger not so long ago.

"No," he answered.

His mother brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp as his father grunted, frowning even deeper. "My son, see reason. You cannot become emperor in your current union."

But Yosuke stood, ignoring the tremor in his knees. "I will not divorce Yu," he said. "He is a good man, and a fine husband. I wish to keep him." Then he bowed, and took three steps backwards from the chair before turning and leaving the chamber.

Walking back to his chambers, Yosuke was in a state of shock. He had refused his parents, the Emperor and Queen Mother, something he had never done in all his life. Even for the offer of the throne. His stomach fluttered and churned with lingering regret as he felt sweat prickle on his skin.

Yu was inside the study as usual, reading yet another novel. Wordlessly, Yosuke sat beside him in the window alcove. He watched his husband place the jasmine bookmark in the pages of his book before setting it aside.

"Yosuke?" Yu asked. "Are you alright?"

Yu's voice was soft and soothing, just like his presence. Here, with the warm sun on his back and surrounded by the smell of myrrh and parchment, next to the man he loved, Yosuke felt his permeating nervousness vanish. With a content sigh he leaned his head on Yu's shoulder, taking in more of his scent, and reaching down to slip his fingers into Yu's palm.

"Yes," he answered, "I'm alright." And it was the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to maskedhero for yet another beta read!

When another letter came, Yosuke had to fight to keep his anger in check.

He found Yu in the study one afternoon, sitting at the small table and holding the sealed parchment. It wasn't hard to guess what it meant; the last time a letter had come it was immediately destroyed, all evidence of its contents burned away. Yosuke hadn't thought much of it at the time, but he knew more now. As he approached Yu, Yosuke could see his husband's hands shaking where they held the letter.

Yosuke took the seat nearest to Yu, letting his fingers rest on Yu's shoulders.

"I haven't opened it," Yu whispered. Yosuke gripped his free hand and nodded. He could see fear in Yu's eyes as he broke the elaborate wax seal and unfolded the letter.

It was filled with script handwriting, elaborate enough that Yosuke couldn't quite make all of it out. What he could read didn't seem to make much sense to him, but it pulled the lines of Yu's mouth into a deep frown. A long, tired sigh, and the letter was set down.

Yosuke examined the paper again. "What does this even say?" There were lines about a dog, a crow, and flowers. It looked like nonsense.

Rubbing at his eyes, Yu slumped in his chair. "They are instructions," he said slowly, his voice low. "Written in code, in case the letter is intercepted."

Unease was rising in Yosuke's belly. "Instructions for what?"

It took Yu several minutes to answer. He scanned the letter, glanced nervously at the door, chewed on his lips. His face had gone pale, his whole frame visibly trembling. With a final exhale of breath, he nudged his chair closer to Yosuke, and spoke in his ear.

"Instructions for dealing with _you._ "

Yosuke let out a tiny gasp as a chill ran up his spine. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice hushed.

Yu turned his head away, and if the circumstances were different, Yosuke would have enjoyed the smell of his hair. But this close, he could feel his husband's unrest, and it set Yosuke on edge. Yu pulled away, his expression grave.

"Our marriage was a ploy. I was given to you to..." he swallowed. "To keep you distracted. Docile. Unquestioning."

The words sunk in. Yosuke thought of the first letter that Yu had received, and the way he had nearly forced himself on Yosuke that night. He had seemed so frightened, like the actions were not of his own choosing. Like he had been ordered to do so. Yosuke's stomach rolled.

"Who is making you do this?"

A tremor ran through Yu, who closed his eyes as he shook. Yosuke took his hand and squeezed. "Who?" He probed again.

"...My father and mother." Yu wiped at the moisture gathering in his eyes. "They are using my uncle and cousin as leverage. If I don't obey, they'll be harmed."

Yosuke didn't think he could feel more sick, sensing the betrayal second-hand with such force that he physically lurched. Yu was holding back tears, shrinking in his chair.

"How?" Yosuke asked. "How could they do such a thing? And why would my father agree to it?"

Yu let out a small sob. "I am a bargaining chip to put your brother on the throne," he explained. "I'm sorry, Yosuke, I'm sorry-"

Leaning in, Yosuke wrapped his fingers around Yu's neck and pulled him close, holding his husband against him. Yu's stuttering breath was hot against Yosuke's neck, his whole body trembling. It broke Yosuke's heart to see his husband like this, so full of shame and anguish. It made fury blossom in him, hot anger that demanded justice, for both of them. Pulling away, Yosuke wiped his thumbs across Yu's wet cheeks.

"I won't let you be a puppet," he promised. "And I won't let them harm Dojima and Nanako. I will seek out this conspiracy, and end it."

His eyes wide, Yu grasped Yosuke's wrists and drew in an unsteady breath. Yosuke pressed a kiss into his hair and stood, noting Yu's shocked expression.

"Hide the letter. Don't destroy it." he told his husband. "Burn another piece of parchment in the hearth. I will speak with my parents."

He thought he heard Yu calling for him as he hurried away, but Yosuke felt more driven than he had in ages. He thought of his father and mother, the care they had put into his education, grooming him to be emperor in every way. He had worked so hard to make them proud, to be a man worthy of leading the empire - and he couldn't fathom why, after twenty years, they would suddenly decide to take it away from him. He needed answers.

Naturally, his parents were tied up in a closed meeting with military generals and could not be seen. So Yosuke went to his next best option: The Vizier.

He found Adachi in his office and motioned for the guards to leave them. The Vizier, it seemed, was more than a bit out of sorts, scrambling through papers and stacks of parchment. Entire drawers had been pulled out and emptied into piles on the floor and table.

"Adachi?"

Snapping to attention, Adachi straightened up, clearing his throat. "Your majesty," he answered. "How may I serve you?"

Yosuke took stock of the Vizier. his black and red robes were rumbled and skewed, his hair matted and skin shining with sweat. Carefully stepping around a pile of rolled parchment, Yosuke stood by the chair. Something was terribly amiss.

"I need information," Yosuke began. "My brother has been named heir in my place, and I need to know why."

Adachi raked a hand through his hair, making it even more wild. "I don't know what you mean, your majesty. Surely this is a topic for the emperor to address."

"He is engaged in other talks," Yosuke kept his eyes trained on Adachi, who was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Huffing a laugh that sounded a touch hysterical, Adachi attempted to straighten his robe. "Then I cannot help you, you majesty. I'm afraid I know nothing."

Yosuke narrowed his gaze. "Yes, you do. You were the one to reveal Teddie's ascension to me." He took a step towards Adachi, who seemed to shrink. "There is a conspiracy here, and you will not hide it from me. That is an _order._ "

"A conspiracy?" Adachi snorted. "Do you have evidence of such a thing?"

Yosuke took a bold step forward, not missing the way the Vizier flinched. "I do. I have the testimony of my husband and my brother, as well as documents." The color was rapidly draining from Adachi's face as Yosuke spoke. "I have reason to believe the royal family is being plotted against. You will give me the truth, and all of it."

Adachi's eyes darkened. "I have no more truth to give you."

"Then my father shall hear of this." Yosuke squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. "And if you will not be honest, then I will have to assume that you are part of this scheme."

Wavering in place, Adachi looked around rapidly, his breath quickening. Then, in a flash, he barreled past Yosuke, nearly knocking him over, and ran through another door at the far end of the room.

As soon as he regained his balance Yosuke gave chase, running through a narrow servant's hallway with Adachi's robes in view. He wasn't expecting the Vizier to be so fast, and by the time he caught up to him in a small store room at the far end, Yosuke's lungs were burning.

"Stop," he gasped. "You will answer me, Adachi!"

Adachi turned, there was a flash of metal, and Yosuke's left bicep burned. His other hand automatically clapped over the source. When he looked down, Yosuke gasped, seeing bright red blood seeping through his fingers. Then the pain hit and he stumbled backwards, gaping at Adachi, who leveled a sword at him. The blade was wet with blood, his blood, and Yosuke went cold with fear.

"You little worm," Adachi snarled, his voice twisted and cold. "I won't let you stand in my way. I will take what should be mine!"

He swung his sword again, and though Yosuke ducked, he felt stinging pain erupt from the right side of his face. He took a step back and tripped, his back hitting a wall. Something hot was flowing down his cheek and neck as he slid down the wall, hitting the cold floor. Adachi's eyes were crazed as he brought his blade back. Yosuke squeezed his eyes shut and waited.

A blow didn't land.

There was shuffling, the sound of papers tearing, and a snarl. Yosuke cracked on eye open and saw only white. He blinked and looked up, breath catching in his throat. Before him stood Yu, a short blade in his right hand. There was blood dripping from his left hand, staining his robes and the floor below.

"Pathetic dog!" Adachi roared. "I'll cut you both down!"

Adachi lunged and Yu did the same, and there was a sharp peal of metal on metal. From where he sat on the floor, Yosuke's view was obstructed, save for the flowing white silk of Yu's robe.

A scream, and Adachi fell to the floor, clutching at his right hand. His sword clattered away. Yu stepped back just as the racket of armored footfalls entered the room. Several guards swarmed in, spears ready, as Yu turned to Yosuke, dropping his sword.

"The Vizier has made and attempt on the Prince's life," Yu told the guards. "Arrest him."

The guards glanced among each other, two of them hauling a whimpering Adachi from the floor. Yosuke saw him then, so twisted and pale, his face a monstrous mask.

"He tried to kill me," Yosuke said in shock.

Then Yu was at his side, cradling his arm and pressing a cloth to his face. Yosuke hissed in pain, recoiling, but Yu was insistent and Yosuke relented. He saw the blood on Yu's left hand, the stain on his robes, and gasped.

"You're hurt," Yosuke tried to reach for him, but the pain in his arm held him in place with a small cry.

"I'm fine, it's not deep." Yu turned to a guard. "The Prince needs a doctor, now!"

Then Yu helped him to his feet, keeping an arm around his back all through the long walk to their chambers.

\-----

Several hours later, Yosuke was clean and bandaged, a new robe over his shoulders and a glass of anise liquor pushed into his hand. He quickly gulped it to help ease the pain; his bicep throbbed from the stitches, his left arm in a sling. It took a while for the cut on his face to stop bleeding, and now a long, thin red line from his ear to the center of his cheek was covered by a small strip of cloth.

The cut on Yu's arm wasn't severe enough for stitches, and Yosuke was thankful. His husband sat next to him as Yosuke's mother came rushing in, followed by her guards and attendants. She fretted and cried over him, hugging Yosuke tight and apologizing over and over. She hugged Yu, kissing his cheek and thanking him.

The rest of the day was a blur, and soon the sun was setting. With extra guards placed at the door, Yosuke and Yu retired to the bedchamber. There Yosuke leaned into his husband, letting out a sigh that was pure exhaustion. With his uninjured arm, he took Yu's hand, pulling it up until he could examine the bandages that concealed the wound Yu had sustained.

"It doesn't hurt," Yu whispered. Yosuke ran his thumb over the bandages and sighed again.

"You saved my life."

The liquor had made his mind fuzzy, or perhaps it was the aftermath of the adrenaline. Yosuke swayed and Yu caught him, and Yosuke was nearly content to fall asleep right there in his husband's arms.

"You should sleep," Yu told him.

Yosuke nodded, then looked up at Yu, his beautiful eyes and hair, his smell, myrrh and skin. Moving forward, Yosuke kissed him, inhaling against the soft give of warm lips. And Yu kissed him back, a strong arm around the small of Yosuke's back to steady him. Yosuke kissed Yu again, and again, until his neck could not longer hold his head up and he found his knees weakening.

He was helped into bed by Yu, who arranged the pillows to support his wounded arm and tired neck. Yosuke let him, too exhausted to be self conscious, humming happily as Yu settled in beside him. His husband warm at his side, an arm around his waist, Yosuke fell asleep and dreamed of rays of moonlight.


	9. Chapter 9

The investigation of former Vizier Adachi's office began immediately. It was no small task, his desk and shelves packed with documents of all kinds, drawers stuffed with letters, stacks of books that concealed even more hidden papers.

Even after the office was emptied, it took days to sort through its contents, separating the harmless from the suspicious. Yu offered his letter as additional evidence, and from it, several other pieces were found with similar script handwriting and strangely worded code.

From there it was pieced together: a coup that was to be carried out against the royal family, to put the younger, more naive brother on the throne as a means of remotely controlling the empire. Yu's parents were directly involved, that much was clear from his testimony, and the order was given for their arrest. The implications of such a plot sent Yosuke's stomach churning as he turned the investigation, and Adachi's fate, over to his father.

Yu had kept Nanako close throughout it, fearing for his cousin's safety. Yosuke came to learn that it was bringing her into the castle that had sent the plans of a coup spiraling into chaos. By putting Nanako under his protection, he'd removed one of the lynch pins of the operation. They could not harm her, and thus, could no longer control Yu.

As the dust settled, Yosuke healed, and within a few weeks his stitches were removed and the cut on his face reduced to a pink scar.

The coolest part of winter was nearly passed as Yosuke sat before the hearth with Yu, a glass of hot mulled wine in his hand. With his other, he pushed up the sleeve of Yu's left arm, ghosting his fingers over the raised line of flesh from Adachi's blade, now long healed.

"Do your wounds still bother you?" Yu asked. Yosuke shrugged.

"Some. My arm will itch at night, but the pain is gone."

Yu hummed, leaning into Yosuke, letting the prince lift his left arm to his mouth and press a kiss to the scar on his arm. Yu sighed, sipping his wine.

"Is it over? The investigation?"

Yosuke nodded. "They have found all they can. A few conspirators came forward and exchanged information for leniency. The rest... is up to my father."

From the edge of his vision, Yosuke could see his husband chewing on his lip nervously. "And us?"

He didn't need clarification on what Yu meant. "I don't know. Teddie may be emperor, or my father may rewrite the laws. Time will tell."

"...You won't remarry?" the words were barely whispered.

Yosuke leaned into Yu, placing his head on his husband's shoulder. "No. I have no reason to."

With a happy sigh Yu buried his face into Yosuke's hair.

\-----

The year was coming to a close, and the uproar from the revelation of Adachi's plot was calming. Yosuke left the planning of the New Year's celebration to others, using his time to rest. He spent his free time with Yu, allowing himself to sit close to his husband, enjoying his warmth. And Yosuke would kiss him, often chaste, then lingering once or twice as Yu's eyes would slip close. It was still so shy and gentle, as if some part of Yosuke was still afraid of breaking him.

The party itself was a relief. Yosuke felt like he hadn't had a chance to truly relax in ages, and the food, wine, and music seemed to be exactly what he needed to end the last chaotic year.

He kept Yu close by his side the whole while, eating and drinking and dancing until his feet refused to dance. Then Yosuke would sit and watch his friends and family celebrate, Dojima dancing with his daughter and Chie dancing with Yukiko. Yu kept their fingers laced together, occasionally catching Yosuke's eye and smiling at him.

The final toast was given and the party dispersed. The wine had made Yosuke so warm as he leaned on Yu, who kept an arm around his shoulders the whole way back to their chambers. Once inside, Yosuke stumbled, leaning against a wall for support and pulling Yu with him.

"You've had to much wine," his husband told him. Yosuke giggled.

"What of it?" He looped arms around Yu's waist. "You've had just as much by my measure."

Yu hummed, leaning against the wall and into Yosuke, who kissed him, slow and sweet. And he kept kissing, pushing his mouth against Yosuke's until he could taste the wine on his tongue. It made him want more, pulling Yu's body close and tangling fingers in his fine hair.

They broke apart, their breaths heavy and hot between them. Yosuke stared at Yu's mouth, his lips pink and wet from the kiss, and felt his heart race. Yu was leveling a gaze at him unlike any he'd ever seen, and it made his stomach flutter. Gently, Yosuke pushed away from the wall Yu had trapped him against, took his husband's hands, and lead the way into the bedchamber.

On the way there, outer robes and jewelry was shed, clinking against the floor. Yosuke smiled into his kiss, still giddy from the toast as Yu pushed another layer of clothing from his shoulders. The cool air of the room, now obvious, only made Yosuke want to pull Yu closer. So he did, tipping them both into the mattress.

There was a bit of fumbling, Yu laughing lightly as they both struggled to sit up and face each other. Slender fingers went for the buttons of a white shirt as Yu made to disrobe, only getting a few open before Yosuke brushed his hands away and took up the task himself.

The silk slid from Yu's shoulders, and Yosuke marveled at a body he'd seen only once before. He was beautiful, smooth skin that glowed in the light of the lanterns. Yosuke flattened his palms against his husband's shoulders and let his hands trail down over his skin, hot and soft. Yu drew in a trembling breath at the touch, leaning his head back.

Yosuke let his hands wander over hipbones and ribs, along the lines of Yu's neck and collarbone. Yu leaned into every touch, his breathing becoming heavy. When Yosuke let his nails run along the back of Yu's neck, through the wispy hairs at the bottom of his scalp, his husband gasped.

"Yosuke," Yu breathed, his voice hoarse, before surging forward to catch him in a kiss. It was much more intense than those that came before, the force of Yu's passion almost catching Yosuke off guard.

Hands went under his shirt, skirting over Yosuke's skin and making him gasp into the kiss. Yu raked his nails along the divot of his spine, over his shoulder blades, pulling the fabric until Yosuke leaned back to let Yu lift the shirt over his head. Then hot, damp palms were on him, his chest and stomach and arms, as Yu pawed at him.

With a growl Yosuke drew Yu to him, smashing their bodies together. Yu moaned into his mouth, shifting his weight until they both tumbled back onto the sheets.

There they made love, shimmying out of what remained of their clothing. Yosuke took his time exploring Yu's body, learning the curves and dips of his flushed skin, what would make him sigh and cry out. And Yu returned the attention, his fingers dipping behind Yosuke's thigh and lips on his jaw that made Yosuke shudder with pleasure and whimper 'I love you' into Yu's ear. Legs tangled, they moved together, the heat of their skin chasing away the chill of the room, filling the bedchamber with pants and gasps until deep into the night.

\-----

Someone was calling his name, far in the distance. But Yosuke felt so warm and safe, not wanting to move at all.

"Yosuke, are you awake? It's already - oh!"

He let his eyes flutter open, turning towards the source of the noise. Through bleary eyes Yosuke saw Teddie, gripping the curtain. He thought his brother's face looked red, and blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes.

A wide grin split Teddie's face. "I'll send for breakfast for you!" Then he disappeared, and Yosuke heard his chamber door click closed.

Confused, Yosuke turned, and saw Yu sleeping next to him. His bare shoulder was peeking out from the blankets, his face peaceful. The memory of the night before came back to him and Yosuke's face warmed, leaning down to kiss his husband awake.

"Hmm... Yosuke?" Yu asked, his voice rough from sleep. "Is it time to get up?"

Yosuke pulled him close and breathed into his hair, snuggling further into the warmth of the bedsheets. "Later," he said, kissing him again. "There's no rush."

They snoozed in each other's arms, content to waste the morning away. They had their whole lives together, and Yosuke wanted to make sure to treasure every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! This fic didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to, and if I had time, I'd go back and re-write a few parts to make it a more cohesive piece. But I got to a point where I just needed to finish it and move on to something else. I appreciate all the feedback through this!


End file.
